Beautiful Dance
by iluvbb
Summary: Dancing was Bella's life. One accident changes everything she knows. Can Edward help her find her inner dancer again? All human. Cannon pairings. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Dance

Holy cows and mushrooms! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic. This is my first Twilight one. Hopefully you'll like it. I thought of it while I was icing my knee the other day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the injured knee. Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Step In the Right Direction

I closed my eyes towards the searing pain I felt in my knee. Tears squeezed between the spaces where my eyes shut. Smoke reached my nose. I felt a blackness in the back of my mind threaten to take over. Vaguely I wondered if my mother, Renee, was alright. Suddenly the pain in my knee became unbearable, I had no choice but to let out the scream I had been holding in.

"Bella?" I heard a male voice call out to me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" The voice sounded strangely familiar.

Quickly I opened my eyes, scanning my surroundings and let out a sigh of relief to see I was in my bed. My body was slick with sweat from the dream I was having. Only it wasn't a dream. It was the reality that was my life. About seven months ago, my mother and I got in a car accident on the way home from my dance rehearsal. A drunk driver ran a red light hitting the driver's side of the car. It killed my mother instantly. However, my only major injury was my knee. It just wasn't fair. How could I walk away with just a busted knee, but not her? As if that didn't fuck up my life enough, I had to move from my comfy home, the home I grew up in to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad; it's just that I feel like I had to give up everything in a second. Charlie has been great despite my destitute attitude. He got me into a nice physical therapy place and is trying to get me to dance again.

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I should dance again. The dreams I had been having were proof of that. It would be a lot of work to get back to where I was. I was so close to joining a dance company before the accident.

"Bella! I heard you scream. Is everything ok?" My father walked into my room.

Whoops. I had hoped that was just my dream. I didn't want to alarm Charlie.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine. What time is it?" I sat up in my bed and stretched.

He gave me a small smile, "It's 6:45. You don't have to be up for another 15 minutes. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah. I'm up. Need to get some stuff ready for school. I'm gonna take a shower now." I slowly swung my injured knee to the floor.

School. I dreaded it. I couldn't wait to get out of it. Charlie had enrolled me in a performing arts school. Academically I was pretty good, but socially I was a dud. There was only one person I could really talk to and her name was Alice Cullen. A tiny, pixie like girl with enough energy to supply all of New York with electricity. Speaking of Alice, I needed to call her when I got out of the shower or she would kill me. Trust me you don't want an angry Alice.

"Ok. Have a good day at school. I'm going to work. I'm not sure if I'll be home for dinner tonight. So don't wait up." My dad was the police chief of good old Forks.

"Ok." Slowly, but surely I walked to the bathroom.

Walking was getting easier, but sometimes if I stepped the wrong way the pain could be unbearable. I stepped inside the shower turning on the water. The beads of water rushed down my body. The heat relieved some of the tension in my muscles and washed away remnants of my reoccurring nightmare, but never the memory. I quickly finished my shower, wanting to be on my way. Stepping carefully over to my dresser I grabbed a bra, panties, and my phone. Flipping the phone open I saw I had a text message from Alice. Well at least I didn't have to make the phone call now.

'Hey sleepy head. Get up. We're going shopping after school. Be ready! '

I groaned. I hated shopping. I chucked the phone on my bed and walked over to my closet picking out a pair of gray jeans, blue spaghetti strap top and a black hoodie. As soon as I was dressed I walked downstairs to eat something before my hypoglycemia hit. Not something I wanted to deal with today. Anyway, I left the house twenty minutes after that. I saw Alice standing in front of her step-brother, Emmett's, car. He was in serious lip-lock with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader and tap dancer at our school. Her brother, Jasper, was dating Alice. Jasper is an awesome musician. He can play the drums and electric piano like no other. He is going to start learning guitar this semester.

I should probably mention that today is our first day of senior year. That could explain Alice's hyper-ness as I pulled up in my noisy Chevy truck. I slide out of my seat trying to be wary of my knee. This didn't seem to stop Alice from giving me a bear hug.

"Er- hey Alice? Can you let go? Can't breathe."

Alice giggled, leaning against Emmett's car. She smiled even wider when Jasper joined and she practically squealed with delight when a silver Volvo pulled up next to Emmett's car.

"Bella! Guess what?" She jumped up and down.

"What?" I smiled.

For an 18 year old she sure did act like a 5 year old.

"My cousin moved in with us the other day!"

"I know. You already told me that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but did I mention that was him?"

She pointed to the owner of the silver Volvo. The door opened slowly and out stepped a Greek god. His green t-shirt matched his emerald colored eyes. It seemed in contrast with his bronze colored hair. He wore faded blue jeans and completing his outfit was a gray sweater. He pulled the hood over his luscious head of hair.

"Edward!" Alice yelped, jumping over to him.

Then he smiled and all but melted right there.

"Alice!" He laughed, "You act like you didn't just see me at the house like 10 minutes ago."

"You have to meet my best friend Bella." She literally dragged him over to me.

"Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. I'm sure you guys are going to be great friends too."

"Hi Bella." His voice sounded like velvet.

"Hey." I muttered quietly.

"So Bella…what do you do here seeing as this is a performing arts school?" He asked smiling a brilliantly white smile.

"She dances!" Alice jumped in as I hesitated.

"Used to…" I muttered again and looked at the ground.

"But you will again Bella. I just know it." Alice grinned.

"Why aren't you dancing now?" He asked curiously.

"I hurt my knee." I left it at that hoping he wouldn't ask any more and he didn't.

"Oh that sucks. I'm a dancer too. Maybe we could work together on something when your knee gets better."

"Sure."

He gave me a warm smile.

"Alright enough with this. Let's get in to the prison. I want to start guitar lessons." Jasper proclaimed, practically carrying Alice off with him.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your first class." Edward offered.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I have no idea if they have a cheer team in a performing arts school, but for the sake of the story they do. Lol. Please review!


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Truly appreciated! I'll try to update as fast as I can with school and life in the way. Lol. Shall we get on with it then?

Oh and just in case anyone's confused this is an all human fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zilch! *Tears*

Beautiful Dance

What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

As it turns out Edward was in my homeroom class. We took our seats in the middle of the classroom in the ugly wooden desks that have been there since like forever. Edward turned toward me to say something, but was interrupted by our homeroom teacher Mr. Edmondson. He looked like a cross between Samuel L. Jackson and Morgan Freeman. He even sounded like Morgan Freeman.

"Good morning class," He spoke slowly, "Seeing as today is the first day of our fine year I have some important business to take care of."

He walked over to the black board, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote senior showcase in big block letters.

"This will be the biggest event to ever determine your small miniscule lives according to the people that run this school system. Personally, I really don't care if you do or what the rest of the educators want you to do. You are your own person. You got a brain. Use it to determine your own destiny. Don't let this failure of the education system do it for you. You gotta have heart. If you don't have the heart, you're going to be in an awful lot of trouble."

Edward and I looked at each other, "What the hell is he talking about?" I whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea." Edward whispered back, his mouth agape in a stupefied manner.

"Use the conciseness you have to determine what you want to do in life. Make sure you are awake and not a robot going through the motions. Any questions?" Mr. Edmondson continued.

The class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally someone in the back of room raised their hand.

"Yes? You with the hood on your head. By the way please remove it. Your name please?" Edmondson said with a gruff voice.

A very familiar yet annoying male voice filled the room, "So what exactly do we have to do for the senior showcase?"

"You're name please?" Mr. Edmondson, unfazed, persisted.

"Mike Newton." He rudely stated.

Great. Another year with Mike in my class. When I first got here, to Forks, he used to follow me around like a lost puppy dog. He was always trying to help me and finally he got the nerve to ask me out. You would think if someone turned you down at least a hundred times that you would get the picture. Not Mike. Even when I was starting to become a social outcast he kept going. That was until Jessica and Lauren got to him. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are like the Plastics from the movie Mean Girls. They can be very brutal sometimes. I've been called countless names by them. Now Mike has joined the dark side. There's no coming back from it.

"Well Mr. Newton. The senior showcase, brought on by the school board, is your finally project for the year. You are to demonstrate some sort of talent you might possess. You all have a talent or gift you just have to find it. Some of you may want to partner up and some of you may want to work solo. Just remember every choice you make bears a consequence or a cost. There you go. Isn't that the easiest thing you'll ever do in your life? I guess that's it. You have about 20 minutes left of homeroom. Make good use of your time." And with that Mr. Edmondson sat down at his desk and logged on to the computer to take roll.

As soon as he called my name I heard sniggers in the back. Shit. Lauren was also in this class. This was going to be hell. Edward turned toward the sniggering lunatics.

"Hey look. Smelly Belly finally has a friend." Laure whispered rather loudly to Mike.

"Hey new guy. I wouldn't hang with her if I were you." Mike sneered towards me.

I looked down at my feet, but Edward continued to face them, "Oh yeah and why would that be? You jealous?"

My head snapped back up to Edward in shock. He smiled at me and waited for Mike's answer that never came.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I whispered quietly to Edward.

"It's no problem. No one should be treated like that. Ever." He gave a crooked grin that melted my heart.

"So Bella," He spoke softly waking me from my reverie, "What are you thinking of doing for the senior showcase?"

"I…I…I don't really know." I stuttered to this beautiful Adonis.

"Would you work with me on a dance?"

Me and Edward? Work on a dance? Together? Speak woman!

"I…uh…sure?" Wait did I just agree to dance again? Oh crap.

Edwards smile grew, "Awesome! Any preference as to what type of dance we should do? Music? Thoughts on chorography?"

Fuck. What did I get myself into?

I know it was kind of a short chapter, but there was some pertinent info I had to get out before I continued. By the way, Mr. Edmondson is an actual teacher…although not for high school. He's a college English teacher. My English teacher to be more specific. I swear he's like on crack on something. That's what class was like on the first day of this semester. Lol.

Anyways….any preferences as to what type of dance they should do? Songs they should use? Let me know!

Pretty please review!!!!!

Loves,

iluvbb


	3. The Case of Eavesdropping and Dance Offs

I just want to start off by saying thank you to my wonderful reviewers, story alterers, and author alerters: dramallama102, Shstar, Rosalie Thomas, whitestar091, starhealr, Squidney301, IwannaVampite, malfano, CharlieHyuga75, IAmtheBoss, bUnGeEmYbAbYbOy, loudie, and nightfal29.

Thanks everybody!!!

Ok. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed from last time.

Beautiful Dance

The Case of Eavesdropping and Dance Offs

So it has been a few weeks since I first learned that I could fuck myself up royally when Edward was around. And me being me, I was bound to do it again sometime soon. I was just a ticking bomb ready to explode at any minute. And it just so happened I was running late that particular day.

I flew, almost literally, into my homeroom class.

"Who needs a house when you can take your mind everywhere?" Mr. Edmondson was droning, although clearly looking disturbed as I barged in on his morning lecture and raced to my seat. Edward looked amused at my bedraggled appearance.

As I neared my seat, the edge of my foot caught on the leg of the desk, causing me to do a face plant into Edward's lap. No not just his lap. His crotch. Can you spell embarrassing?

"Uh….Sorry Edward." I mumbled as I made sure my knee was ok and climbed into my own seat, my face searing red.

"Don't worry about it." He replied with a face just as red.

"Are you done disrupting my class, Miss Swan?" Mr. Edmondson gave me a pointed look.

"Yes sir." I tried to sink into the floor.

I placed my head on the desk, simply mortified with embarrassment. As soon as Mr. Edmondson had finished his rant…er I mean lecture, I felt a wad of paper hit me in the back of the head. I whipped my head around to glare at whoever threw it. It was the dark side.

"Hey Bella could you be any more obvious that you want to fuck Edward?" Lauren sneered at me.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback. Lauren was never this forward with me. That was Jessica's job.

"All I'm saying is you might want to watch where you're putting your hands…or rather your face. It might get you into trouble." She whispered.

And as if that weren't good enough, Mike had to open his mouth.

"You know it probably won't work out there. I'll always be waiting with open arms."

"Genius Mike." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Some guys are geniuses, others are good-looking. I just happen to be both." Mike stated proudly.

I shook my head, "You're an idiot Mike," I stated with a smirk. He somehow interpreted this as encouragement, and preened at the "praise" I had lavished on him.

I heard Edward's low rumble of a laugh coming from nearby. I turned to face him and gave a small chuckle at Mikes' stupidity. All too soon the bell rang and suddenly it was mass of cows moving in the hallway. I heaved a sigh as I packed myself up prepared to join the masses, but was held back by a female voice calling my name.

"Bella." Lauren called.

"What?" I whined, wondering what she could possible want now.

Edward, hearing my tone of voice, turned around to see what was wrong.

"I heard you and Edward were going to do you're senior showcase together. You should know that Jessica, Mike, and I are so going to beat you. We're the best dancers in the school. We're going to win the big scholarship."

"There's a scholarship?" Edward interrupted.

"Yes," Lauren scoffed at his ignorance and continuing her crucifixion, "Like I said we will beat you so you should step down and do something else."

She makes me so mad sometimes. This would be one of those times.

"The person who said that you guys are the best at school was definitely snorting something. There other dancers at this school way better than you guys." I blurted out.

"What? Like you?" Lauren smiled coyly.

"I never said that."

"No, but you implied it."

I gaped at her. I wanted to hit my head against the wall.

"I'm surprised you used such a big word," I muttered under my breath.

"Tell you what. We'll settle this with a dance off. Mike, Jessica, and me against you and Edward." Lauren made as if to contemplate the thought, totally oblivious to the insult, for which I was glad.

"You're serious?" I asked. The idea was so immature. It figures it would come from her.

"I'm serious." She's more of an idiot than Mike.

"Bella. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Edward narrowed his eyes at Lauren.

"Fine!" I huffed, just wanting to just get out of there.

"Well good!" Lauren snapped with an attitude.

"Yeah!"

"Next Friday?"

"Why not?" I sighed.

"You're on!" Mike chipped in, staring coldly at Edward.

"See you here then." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we will!" He jumped.

"Ok."

"Wanna make out?" Mike leaned close to me, assaulting me with his putrid breath. I think I had a baby throw up in my mouth just then. I swear, I need to padlock his mouth shut. And maybe get him a new brain to boot.

"NO!!" I shouted, and ran out the door into the crowded hallway. Edward was right on my heels.

I paused halfway down the not so crowded hall way when I saw Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie talking.

"Hey Bella!" Alice jumped, giving me a tight hug.

"Alice! Let me breathe!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh. Hehe." She backed off to stand in front of me, blushing slightly as she let my rib cage expand back to its normal size.

I smoothed out my already wrinkled shirt and looked up to see Alice's face scrunched up.

"What are you wearing? Bella how many times do I have to show how to wear clothes?"

I sighed, "Sorry I was running late this morning."

"That's no excuse."

I looked over to see Jessica Stanely, who was walking by with a bitchy cheerleader named Tanya Denali. My ears picked up when I heard them say Edward's name.

"Yeah. Edward sent me a note. He asked me on a date with him." Tanya gushed happily.

That's all I managed to hear before they passed me. All of a sudden Alice's hand moved in my sight line.

"Bella!"

"What!"

"You spaced out for a moment. What were you daydreaming about?"

I thought about what I had just heard. Edward and Tanya? It figures that the only good looking guy that I might possibly be interested in would like a tall blonde vapid cheerleader. It kind of hurt. I thought Edward was different. He was related to Alice after all. And she is the definition of different.

"Just thinking about stuff." I turned on my heel, only to come face to face with the boy that haunted my dreams…in a good way. A good stalker way. Yes I dream about Edward. Shut up. And yes, I dream about him stalking me. Shut up.

"Hey. What's going on ladies?" He flashed a brilliant smile.

"Hey Edward." Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey." I blurted out.

"Edward!" A voice boomed down the hall. Clearly it was Emmett. No one else was that loud. No one else had lungs that big. I'm rather sure Emmett isn't human, not with how loud he talks…

"Emmett." Edward tilted his head toward him.

"You'll never guess who got out of jail." Emmett closed in on us pushing forward an olive skinned, muscular and tall guy with dark black hair.

"Jacob Black?" Edward squinted his eyes.

"Yup. The one and only." He said nonchalantly.

"Bella this is Jacob Black. Just released from juvy what was this the third time this year." Emmett patted Jacob on the back.

"It's nice to meet you." I hesitated. I don't really want to be friends with someone who lives at Juvenile Hall.

"What did you do this time?" Alice asked irritated.

"The dumbass was selling weed in the school parking lot." Emmett laughed heartily.

This cracked Edward up, "You're a fucking idiot man. Are you mad or something?"

"We all go a little mad sometimes. Haven't you?" Jacob zipped up his green sweater.

I stared at him. He must be on something. I shook my head.

"Hey guys I'm going to class."

"Bella wait," Edward called out.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about next Friday?"

"What's going on next Friday?" Jasper asked.

"Bella got us involved in dance off against Mike, Jessica, and Lauren."

"You mean…you and Bella dancing against those idiots?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Emmett practically fell to floor laughing, "That's even funnier than this punk ass selling weed in fucking school parking lot. I have to see this. Rose, find your camera. We are so filming this!"

I looked at my friends, who were all laughing until tears were falling down their cheeks. I glanced up at Edward. "We could practice at your house this weekend if you want."

"Sounds good with me."

I took another look at the hyenas around us.

"Um…I'm just gonna go to class."

Edward looked at the group, "I'm right behind you."

Whew! This chapter was long! I included a lot of quotes in there from Zoey 101, one from American Psycho, and one from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Find them if you can. 50 million bijillion points! Lol. Gotta go to class now. I think the next chapter will be the dance off. Haha. That makes me laugh.

Editor's Note: I'm personally a Jacob/Bella fan (holds hands up) please don't kill me. But I'm just tagging along for the ride. Most of this is the product iluvbb's crack filled hysterical brain. (I love iluvbb by the way 3) Anyway, nice to meet you all, please read, review, and enjoy!


	4. Shall We Dance? Shall We Fly?

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Hope you all got a laugh from the last chapter. I had a case of the giggles when I wrote it. My friend Mithras151 looked at me like I was crazy after he read it, but it gave him a good laugh which he severely needed in his all too serious life. Lol. I heart you too. Haha.

So I bought the Twilight Soundtrack a few days ago. I know finally right? Does anyone else think Rob Pattinson sounds like an old man in his song Never Think? I mean I like the song, but I just wasn't expecting that from him.

Oh and for those of you that submitted answers for the quote challenge, you all get 50 million bijillion points as promised. Lol.

Ok on with the show. Disclaimer: Ya'll know the story.

Beautiful Dance

Shall We Dance? Shall We Fly?

I arrived at the Cullen's house all nervous and fidgety. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I was so anxious. This wasn't the first time I had been over here…although it was my first time dancing with Edward. I brought over a small bag of necessities such as a knee brace, ipod, extra clothes if I wanted to change, and a book if, for some obscure reason, we finished early and I was extremely bored.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Unexpectedly Rosalie opened the door.

"Hey Bella. Come in. It's kind of a mess in here. Esme and Carlise are out and….well you know the story."

I gave her a genuine smile. The saying "when the cats are away the mice will play" could definitely be applied to the Cullen children. I walked through the doorway into the living room. The Cullen's house was huge!! I felt like an ant on the side of tall building once you stepped through the door. I placed my bag by the wall and wandered into the kitchen, hearing the sound of running water. Alice was filling a vase of flowers with water. A booming voice behind me startled me and caused me to jump.

"Alice what's that smell?" Emmett stood in the kitchen doorway with a confused face.

Alice turned her head, "These, Emmett, are called flowers. I just picked them from the garden.

Emmett pretended to gag, "Well, what are you stinking up the place with those for? What happened to the nice smell free plastic ones?"

Alice turned fully around to face her brother, with her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes to slits, "No one said you had to like it. Now get out of my fucking kitchen before I make you get out."

His eyes widened, "I think I'll go find Jasper and shoot some hoops."

"Good choice." Alice said menacingly. I swear, if looks could kill…

Emmett fled before Alice could threaten him any further. It was hilarious to think that a tiny pixie of a girl could scare a big beefy boulder like Emmett. I shook my head in amusement. Alice's expression abruptly changed as she turned towards me.

"Bella!" she screamed and launched herself onto me with a hug.

"Hey to you too." I managed to choke out, barely staving off asphyxiation by pixy.

She took a step back from me to assess what I was wearing, as usual.

"Alice, I'm going to be dancing. You can't expect me to wear what you want me to wear." I challenged her.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, "But afterwards you _have_ to let me give you a makeover." She squealed, jumping up and down. That little bundle of energy could give the Energizer Bunny a run for his money.

"Alice could you please get excited after Bella and I dance?" Edward's voice sounded from the doorway.

Alice shook her head and placed the vase full of flowers on the kitchen table.

"You ready?" Edward asked me. His bright green eyes shimmered with excitement.

God take me now.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked out to the backyard.

"What kind of music should we practice to?" I asked. It felt like it had been forever since I had last danced. I hoped I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself or hurt myself further.

"I think we'll start off with basic hip hop, than move onto a little bit of ballet and some modern. Maybe throw in some swing."

Damn it's been way too long.

Edward turned on his iPod to a random hip-hop song; Cut Off Time by Omarion and Kat DeLuna.

"Seriously Edward?" I arched an imperiously exasperated eyebrow at him.

"Got anything better?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

I pulled out my own iPod and plugged it into his speakers. I scrolled for a minute and finally found the song I wanted, Cupid Shuffle by Cupid.

He spun me around the backyard. It was exhilarating. I had forgotten about the sensations turning gave me. He rolled me in slowly as the song ended. I looked up to find his green orbs piercing mine. The gap between us started to close.

There must be a sign on my forehead that says interrupt my life, because that's just what Rosalie decided to do.

"Hey gu- whoa! Am I interrupting something?"Her voice resonated in my ear.

Edward and I jumped apart from each other, both of us pretending like nothing had just happened. I straightened out my messy ponytail while he scratched his neck. Rosalie stood before us with her manicured hands placed on her hips.

"Not at all Rosalie. Did you need something?" He stumbled on his words, while I could barely form a sentence.

"Uh-huh. Well Alice wants to go shopping so we're gonna head out. You guys wanna come with?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"I think we're gonna keep practicing so…no thanks." Edward spoke for the both of us.

"Practicing? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She said with a smirk before going back inside, leaving us with an awkward silence.

"Hungry?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I replied quickly, my cheeks providing the evidence of my embarrassment.

As I followed Edward inside the house, I was suddenly disgusted with what had just happened. He asked Tanya out and yet we almost kissed. What was he playing at? Not to mention the obvious fact that he probably wouldn't normally want to kiss me.

I sighed as I hopped up on the kitchen counter. Edward, who was pulling stuff out of the fridge, turned to me.

"What's with the sigh?" A look of concern crossed over his angelic features.

"Nothing." I shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not a very good liar Isabella."

"Don't call me Isabella." I whined pathetically.

"Alright Bella. Tell me what's wrong."

I looked at the floor.

Edward lifted my chin to look me in the eye. I wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there.

EDWARD take me now.

"Tell me," He spoke quietly, "Or I'll keep bothering you."

I managed to squeeze out a frustrated groan as I stared at him with agonized eyes, "What happened out there?"

"Well," He pulled away, pacing, "One could conceive of the idea that we almost kissed."

"But you asked Tanya out. You can't have it both ways Edward. You can't have two girls at the same time. Don't be a stupid player like the other retarded boys at our school." I blurted out.

Edward looked at me with his eyes wide.

"I did what?"

"Asked Tanya out. Which is fine, but that's just cruel to string someone along. Even if that someone happens to be a stuck up bit-."

"Bella," Edward interrupted my rant, "Who told you I asked Tanya out?" He looked confused.

My cheeks instantly became hot, "I might have heard Tanya telling Jessica, in the hallway, that you asked her out."

"I never asked her out. She tried to ask me out, but I said no."

"Why would you say no?" Now I was confused.

"Because I don't like her. I don't go out with people I don't like."

"Oh…" I was at a loss for what to say.

"Besides I like someone else."

Edward froze at his own words. Curiosity got the best of me, "Really? Who?"

"Oh…uh…what do you want on your sandwich?" He ran his fingers through his wild mane.

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easily. Tell me." I demanded.

"Mayonnaise?"

"Edward."

"Tomato?"

"Edward."

"Lettuce?"

"Edward!" I practically shouted.

"Yes Bella?" He looked innocently at me. He even fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"Who?"

"The girl you like." I huffed.

"What girl?"

"But you just said…Agg!!" I slapped my palm to my forehead.

Through my frustration, I heard him chuckle.

"You enjoy irritating me, don't you?"

He shrugged, "It **is** fun."

My irritation got the better of me and I grabbed a piece of lettuce that was lying on the counter and chucked it at him. It barely tapped him on the arm when as evil grin appeared on his face.

"Oh now you're gonna get it." I didn't like the way his eyes looked any more. He picked up some lettuce.

"You throw lettuce like a girl. Allow me to show how a real man throws…" He took a glance at the vegetable in his hand, "lettuce."

My eye twitched. Did he really just say that? Why am I just standing here? Where is something else to throw?

While I was looking, a head of lettuce flew at MY head. I gaped at the green blur before I ducked to the shiny tile floor. The head of lettuce rolled in between us. Edward caught my eye and the next second we both took of sprinting toward the green ball. I reached it first, but he grabbed me from behind lifting my feet from the ground. I laughed wildly as he spun me around in a circle.

I slid out from his muscular arms, swaying dangerously as I tried to run out of the kitchen and the impending doom I knew was coming.

"I don't think so." Edward grinned wickedly.

He cornered me against the sink and started tickling my sides. I let out tortured screams and giggles all at the same time. I sounded like a crazy animal. This made Edward laugh almost as hard as the tickling was making me laugh. I slid down into a sitting position as the punishment continued. Of course, by this time, he was straddling my hips and his face was mere inches from my own. And when the laughter died, we suddenly realized how close we were.

"What are you two doing?" An undistinguishable third party's voice rang through the kitchen.

Who could it be that caught them in that awkward position? I know I promised the dance off for this chapter, but it will have to be next chapter. Please review!


	5. Soutenu Entournant

Thanks again you guys for reviewing! Reviews make me happy. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Sooo much drama! Anyways…..second semester of college is over so hopefully I'll have a little bit more time to update.

I read a very inspirational book recently. It's called The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things by Carolyn Mackler. I recommend it to everyone who has ever had issues with relying on how others view them and how they view themselves. Really it is a great book.

Anyways…back to the story. Who caught Bella and Edward in that awkward situation? If any of you guessed Esme you were partially right. Read and find out! Lol.

Special thanks goes out to my sista from anotha mista for some of the ideas in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Owning nothing as usually.

Beautiful Dance

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Soutenu Entournant

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I gapped openly as I stared blankly at my dad and Edward's uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme.

"Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do." Charlie growled at me.

Edward stood up and offered a hand to help me up.

"Um…well you see…I…uh..." I stuttered.

"You see sir, Edward interrupted my nonsensical stuttering confidently, "We sort of got into a food fight and then I started tickling Bella, but she then she fell and knocked me over on her way down. I was just making sure she was ok."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously as did Esme and Carlisle, "Is this true Bella?" Charlie asked me. I couldn't tell if he believed Edward's more or less version of the truth.

"Yes it is." I breathed out.

Esme walked into the kitchen and gave a pointed look at Edward, "Clean this up. Now."

"Yes Aunt Esme. Sorry about the mess."

"Bella you help too." Charlie waved his hand at me as if to dismiss me. He and Carlisle walked away, talking about sports or some crap like that.

"So," Esme leaned against the countertop, "Food fight and tickling?"

My face instantly went red.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally the day of the dance off came. Alice, Rosalie, and I were in the locker room getting ready. Well at least Alice was getting me ready.

"Alice," I whined, "Why are you doing this to me?" She was putting makeup on my pale face.

"Because you're gonna be in front of the whole dang school. We've got to make you look fabulous." She bounced as she downed another pixie stick. I think that was her 5th one after school. This is not counting the other ones she ate at lunch.

"Alice don't you think you've had enough of those?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nope!" She flew up out of her seat and skidded over to Rosalie who was leaning against the wall holding Alice's pixie sticks. She looked extremely bored.

"Rose. You're not helping. Enabling her like that."

She shrugged, flipping her blonde locks behind her shoulder, "It provides entertainment to my life to watch my boyfriend's sister and my brother's girlfriend hyper on sugar."

I rolled my eyes, "He's paying you, isn't he?" I shook my head, referring to Emmett.

Rosalie gave me a sly grin, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure. I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"I am nowhere near hyper….yet." Alice yelled at us before doing a cartwheel across the locker room floor.

"So have you guys figured out what you're doing for the senior showcase?" I turned away from a pre-hyper Alice to Rosalie.

"I'm gonna tap dance. Emmett's gonna play with his band. As for Alice…" She was cut off by Alice herself.

"Jazz is playing piano while I sing." Alice shouted happily as she proceeded to do a handstand.

"Alice? What are you doing?" She's crazy when she's on sugar. We seriously need a narc unit ASAP.

"A handstand." She sang out in a strained voice.

Rosalie giggled, "Come on Bella. Keep up. You know she only took gymnastics for a year and that's all she remembers how to do."

I laughed and started to stretch. I lifted my leg up feeling the stretch in my quad.

I leaned back, "Rose can you push back on my leg."

She nodded, placing Alice's pixie sticks on the ground. She grabbed my ankle and pushed it back toward my head. When I felt stretched out enough on that leg and switched legs. Rose took up my ankle again and pushed. I could feel the strain in my knee. I stopped for a minute to put my knee brace on. I stretched a little more before I walked out the door. Edward and Emmett were leaning again the wall opposite of me.

I caught Edwards' eye as I walked towards him.

"Hey Emmett. I'll talk to you afterwards."

Emmett looked up at me and grinned, "Kick some ass Bella."

I blushed as he walked away and Edward walked closer to me.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I mumbled out.

"So…you ready"

I groaned, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He gave me crooked grin and I was ready to agree to anything he wanted right then. He grabbed my hand and pulling me toward the circle of students that had begun to form.

Music was already blaring from someone's car. A junior named Eric Yorkie was the owner of that vehicle and our temporary disc jockey for today. I rolled my eyes as he pretended to be scratching records during a stutter of a song. As Edward and I parted the mass of people to the center we saw Jessica, Mike, and Lauren were already there and full of themselves before anything had happened.

"You know you guys can still back out. Save your dignity for a day you'll really need it." Jessica laughed at us.

"So can you" Edward said scathingly and with that he pulled me off to the other side of the mass of people.

"Hey Edward! Bella! Smile!" Emmett's voice boomed over the cacophony of noises.

I looked over to see him holding a video camera. My cheeks instantly became a wonderful crimson color. I started smoothing out my already wrinkle free outfit.

"Bella? Are you nervous?" Edward smiled down at me.

"No. What would give you that idea? I'm ready. Let's do this." I blurted out.

He gave me a knowing smile before focusing his attention on Eric who was climbing on his car with a bullhorn in his hand.

" Yo yo yo peoples. Ya'll know what time it is. It's dance off time. Can I get a boo ya?" Eric waited, but no one said anything back. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, "Oh. That's cold peoples. Real cold. I'll be your host/ DJ for today. In this corner we have the lovely Miss Bella Swan and her partner Edward Masen. In the other corner we have the fair beauties, Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory with Mike Newton. Alrighty ladies and germs. The rules for today are each side performs for 30 seconds. Music change will let you know when you're done. Show us your best swagger and the audience will tell us the winner. And now we shall flip a coin to see who goes first. Team Swan and Masen, call it."

I glanced at Edward, unsure of which one to call.

"Heads!" Edward yelled to Eric.

Eric flipped the coin, "Heads. You two are up first. Let's crank some tunes up."

Edward turned towards me, "Ready?"

I swallowed, "Yeah."

My insides felt like jello as I took my stance in the middle of the circle, waiting for the Eric to start the music. I breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar song floated through the air. The beat from Welcome To Heartbreak by Kanye West pounded through me. I started slow at first, popping my chest, before pulling out some ballet. Doing a chasse and a pirourette followed by dropping into the splits. By that time my 30 seconds were up and the song had been changed to Bird Walk by Soulja Boy. Edward gave me a high five when I came to stand next to him. We watched as Mike, Jessica, and Lauren attempted the Bird Walk dance. I was still laughing as Edward walked out to Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas. He mimicked their Bird Walk and proceeded to do some crunking. On the last "pow" before his song changed he pretended to smack Mike upside the head. Again I was laughing like a crazy woman along with the audience.

"Wow Edward! I didn't know you knew how to crunk." I told him.

He chuckled and we both watched Jessica step forward to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. She started shaking her ass, sauntered up to Edward and proceeded to slide down him like a stripper pole. She started to walk away, but turned to blow a kiss at him. Gag me please! I looked at Edward who had a look of stupefied horror on his face. I pulled him out to the middle of the circle as the song Whatcha Think About That by The Pussycat Dolls came on. I walked away from him for a moment and raised my leg while balancing on the other. I could hear Edward stepping up behind me so I jumped back into his arms, letting my leg go. He turned us, stepping over my legs as he went, and then let me go. I cart wheeled back to him and he caught my hand and kissed it. I think my eyes glazed over at that point. I felt like I was floating as he led us back to our side. I barely saw Mike stumble into the circle with Ayo Technology by Milow playing. He started off doing the robot before doing a rather impressive crip walk towards us. As he closed in, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me before getting closer to Edward. He shoved out his arms, "What now!" He yelled.

The audience, surprisingly, cheered for Mike. I was surprised to learn he wasn't that bad of a dancer. Now if only his personality were up to speed.

Eric, on his bullhorn, cut in, "One more chance to prove your worth. Apparently we got some teachers on the move to break us up."

Everyone groaned, but hyped back up when the music started again. I Know What Them Girls Like by Ludacris blasted out with Ludacris's rap.

'They wanna talk to ya, so shut up and listen. If you can't take the heat then get the fuck out the kitchen.'

This was the best part of the whole song! I couldn't believe we got so lucky.

Edward walked to the middle of the circle first. He slid to his knees and spun around. I walked doing my best gangster walk. I through my arm up like I was pounding something before throwing it back and leaning back with an upper body circle. I saw Edward mimicking my moves. So I picked up one knee and he did the same, bringing it down in a sort of sideways walk. I stopped and slide one foot and then the other like I was skating. I saw Edward next to me. I nodded to him. We stopped right before Lauren, Jessica, and Mike and swung our hips forward and back while slapping our thighs.

"What now!" We both shouted.

Edward and I laughed as we ran back to our sides while our audience cheered.

"Yo homies we gots to wrap this up. Let's get one more from the chicas and Mike in that corner before we crown our winners."

Eric turned up the music for one last time with, to my surprise, Crank That Soulja Boy by Soulja Boy. Didn't they do a crappy job with Bird Walk? Why put them through more torture with another Soulja Boy dance?

My mind was temporally stalled by some voices. I looked over to see Lauren and Jessica screaming at each other. Apparently Lauren didn't think Jessica did good enough job of impressing everyone during her solo and Mike…well he was trying to dance with them even through all the arguing. Jessica and Lauren kept trying to push him back, but when he started doing the party boy move they knocked him forward and proceeded to fall on his face. I could feel a small giggle rising up out of me. Our little audience was laughing up a storm.

"Hey peace and love homies. Peace and love," Eric yelled over them, "Now for our winners."

Eric strode over to Mike, Jessica, and Lauren, "Any takers?"

Some people in the audience clapped, but other than that it was deafeningly quiet. Eric strode over to Edward and me, "How about here?"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Emmett's voice was the loudest. I looked over to see Alice sitting on his shoulders, video camera in hand. She waved when she saw me looking. I waved back at her and turned back around in time to hear Eric proclaim us as the winners. I jumped up to hug Edward.

"We won!" I shouted over all the voices.

"Yeah we did!" He brought me in for another hug.

"Alright break it up lovebirds!" Emmett said through the throng of people, Alice still on his shoulders, and trailed by Rosalie and Jasper.

"You guys beat their sorry asses! Yay!" Alice squeaked and bounced up and down on Emmett's shoulders.

The crowd started to dissipate with the arrival of some teachers. We started to leave too, but not before Emmett turned around to yell over to a depressed looking Mike, "Yo Mike!"

He looked up curiously at Emmett, "Yeah?"

A smirk appeared on Emmett's face, "'If ya can't stand the heat, then get the fuck out the kitchen!'"

I nearly gasped out with laughter along with everybody around else.

As we neared the gate, I realized I left my bag in the locker room, "Hey guys?"

They all turned to look at me, "I left my bag in the locker room. I'm gonna run back and get it. Meet you back at your place?"

I heard a chorus of sure's and ok's. I sped off towards the locker room. Once inside, I hurried toward the locker I kept my stuff in and threw my bag over my shoulder. I pushed open the door, but before I barely took two steps outside I heard my name being called.

"Miss Swan."

I whirled around to come face to face with Mr. Edmundson. You've got to be kidding me.

I gulped, "Mr. Edmundson. What a pleasant surprise."

"Not as pleasant as the fact that I'll be supervising detention and you'll be sitting in the front row."

"What did I do?" I screeched.

Mr. Edmundson rolled his eyes, "Oh please Miss Swan don't be so dramatic. It was your choices that brought you here and now you must face the consequences. Competing in a not so secret dance off on campus is strictly forbidden."

"No." I groaned out.

"Monday. After school. I would advise you not to be late, but the choice is up to you. Just be prepared to face the consequences." He sighed, walking away.

Shit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry it took forever to update. Hope you liked the dance off. I took some of the moves from America's Best Dance Crew, Taking The Stage, Dancing With the Stars, some videos on youtube, and of course Soulja Boy. Lol. I don't know why his songs made it into the dance off they just did. It was a random search of iTunes. Haha. Review Please! They's make me happy! 


	6. The Power of Detention

Hey peeps! Thanks for all the reviews I received. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but summer classes started so it's a little hard to get everything done. Believe me I haven't forgotten about this fic. I'll be sitting in class and all of a sudden I get this amazing idea and it's like "Holy shit! I must write that down." Watch, one day I'm going to end up shouting it out loud and everyone's gonna look at me like I'm nuts. Lol. Anyways….back to the story.

Btw: If anyone has any request for songs/dance moves for the Senior Showcase tell me. I have a little list going.

Oh and my editor forced me write an outline to this fic so it actually has a direction. I know amazing. Lol. It's gonna be pretty long. *mutters profanities about editors' bossiness* Haha. Ok. I've wasted enough time with this A/N. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Owning….oh wait I own nothing. Not even Taylor. Nor would I want to own him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Power of Detention

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*Bang*

*Bang*

That, my friends, is the sound of my head hitting the wall. Hard. I couldn't believe Edmundson had caught me. On top of that, I've never gotten detention before. Holy shit! What am I going to tell Charlie?

I pondered this as I walked the green mile to the Cullen's house. Finally, I reached the pleasant looking mansion. I sighed as I knocked on the door, leaning against the side pillar.

"Shit, shit, shit…" My head kept repeating.

Emmett opened the door, "Well don't you look just dandy for someone who just won a dance off."

He leaned against the doorway. I groaned, "Shut the fuck up Emmett and let me in."

Emmett appraised me skeptically, "Spill."

I slapped my forehead with my palm, "Edmundson caught me. I have detention on Monday."

Emmett's laugh rang through my ears, "That's it?! You had this look on your face like your dog died or something. You're dog didn't die did he?"

"I don't have a stupid dog." The intelligence of this conversation was diminishing fast.

"I knew that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know Bella, detention isn't that bad."

"It is if you've never had detention before and freakin' Edmundson is supervising!" I spat bitterly.

A thoughtful look passed over Emmett's face, "Point taken."

Alice skidded to a stop in front of me as he moved aside to let me in, "You got detention!?"

My jaw hung open. How did she find out so quickly?

"I was listening from the stairs." She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You have detention?" Three other voices rang through the house.

My head whipped towards the direction the voices came from. Rosalie was coming out of the kitchen, while Edward and Jasper were walking down the stairs. I shook my head, "Yes! I have detention! Geez!"

"Stupid teachers." Rosalie muttered under breath.

We all stood there for a moment before the uproar started.

"That's completely unfair!" Edward shouted.

"Tell Mr. Edmundson to go fuck himself." Alice stated menacingly.

"You should protest." Jasper pitched in.

"Hey!" I practically screamed over them.

My cheeks reddened as they all turned to look at me, "It'll be ok. It's not the end of the world."

Silence followed my comment. Alice broke it after a minute of it.

"What's Charlie gonna say?"

I slumped into the nearest chair, "I'm probably gonna be grounded. He won't care if it is unfair or a crappy situation. All he'll see is detention."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward looking sympathetically at me. I sighed. The injustice of life.

"I think you should tell Charlie yourself. Maybe your punishment won't be so bad." Emmett suggested.

I pondered this idea. It would give Charlie a small ounce of pride that I was able to tell him straight out instead of waiting for the school to call.

"Emmett…" I started.

"I know. I know. Stupid idea." He cut in.

"No. It's actually not a bad idea."

"For reals?" He bounced up and down like child.

"Yeah." I spoke, surprised myself that Emmett could come up with a half decent idea. Who knew?

"What time is he getting home?" Alice chimed in.

I glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall by the kitchen. It was 4:20pm.

"In about an hour," I sighed, "I should get home. I should have dinner ready for him before he comes home. Maybe that will butter him up a little."

I saw everyone's head nod. I got up and proceeded to walk to the door again. I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see Edward reach around me to open the door.

"Good luck Bella." He said in his smooth velvety voice.

"Thanks. I'd say call the police if you don't hear from me tomorrow, but he is the police. So that takes the point out of that." I tried to lighten the mood.

Edward chuckled, "Say hi to Charlie for me."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted." I laughed as I got into my truck.

"Bye Bella!" A loud feminine voice yelled from the house.

"Bye Alice!" I shouted back.

Edward shook his head in amusement. I pulled out of their driveway, giving a longing glance at Edward. I reached my house ten minutes later. I raced inside the house and checked the answering machine. There was a messaging from one of Charlie's long time friend, Billy Black, who ever that was. He wanted to know if Charlie wanted to go fishing tomorrow. Black. That name seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I shook my head to clear it. There was no message from the school so everything was still going according to plan. I walked into the kitchen as I debated with myself what we should have for dinner. I finally decided on one of Charlie's favorite; spaghetti and meatballs. By the time I started setting the table, I heard tires crunching on the gravely driveway. A minute later the door opened. I took a deep breath before going out to him.

"Hey Dad. How was work?"

"Fine." He snapped.

Uh-oh. He was in a bad mood already. This was not good. The plan was falling apart quickly.

"I made your favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs." I spoke up quickly hoping that work put into a better mood.

"Hmm." Was the response.

I scurried back into the kitchen, to serve up the dinner. Charlie trailed in after me. He pulled out his chair and plopped down into it heavily. He then snapped his head up and looked at me expectantly. It was quite unnerving. I could feel myself chickening out.

"Um…so dad. I kind of need to talk to you about something." I twiddled my thumbs after I set his plate full of food down.

"Hmm. So do I."

I was so nervous I was sweating, "Well, what's your news?"

"Your school called me," Damn it! "You have detention Monday after school."

"It wasn't from anything bad. I promise. You see Edward and I were in a dance off and…"

He cut me off, "Bella! I don't want to hear your excuses. You have detention. Your lack of consideration for the rules at schools is very disappointing," I lowered my eyes, "So I was sitting at my desk today trying to think of a good punishment for you. I decided that you will be grounded for three weeks. You will be expected to go to school and return home without any extra stops. I realize you have your senior showcase coming up and you need to practice with Edward. So to accommodate this issue, you will practice here when I am around. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head.

"And finally, your truck is off limits. If I can give you a ride then so be it, but you will be walking for the most part. It'll build character and hopefully teach you a lesson."

My shoulders slumped. Walking in a place that was mostly rainy and cold did not sound like an appealing idea. The rest of dinner was in complete silence. Once Charlie was done, he walked out into the living room. I heard him turn on the TV.

"And the Dodgers have won against the Mets 5 to 3. They will be going to the World Series." I heard the announcer recap today's game.

Charlie would be happy for that. He was a diehard Dodgers fan. I scooped up the dishes from the table and brought them to the sink. I turned on the water and grabbed a sponge. I was about halfway through the dishes when my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket. Setting the dish back down carefully in the sink, I grabbed my phone. It was a text message from Alice.

'What's the verdict?'

Pushing a strand of hair out of my face, I quickly sent Alice a text telling her of my lovely punishments. I shut the phone and continued with my cleaning. Not even two minutes later, my phone buzzed again.

'Sorry chica. Anything I can do?'

I smiled at her concern.

'Not unless you can get me ungrounded. No worries. See you Monday.' I hit send and walked upstairs to my room. I changed into a tank top and sweats and proceeded to do my homework. The sound of the TV being shut off downstairs prompted me to look up at my digital clock. It was 9:30pm. I rolled my head back and stretched my arms. My door squeaked open slowly. Charlie popped his head in, "Homework?"

I nodded making an effort to smile.

"How much longer?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes." I said flipping through the remainder of stuff I still had yet to do.

"Sounds good. Oh. By the way, I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow. He needed someone to watch his son so he's bringing him over here. He's kind of a troublemaker. So make sure he doesn't get into…" He tried to think of a good word for Billy's son.

"Trouble?" I supplied.

"That's a good word." He laughed quietly.

"No problem. What's his name?"

"Jacob. In fact I think he goes to your school." I nearly choked.

"Jacob. Jacob Black? As in the one who just got out of Juvi?"

Charlie grimaced, "Yup. That one. We were hoping you could help him get back on track."

"Oh lord. Ok. I'll do what I can." I told him, rubbing my eyes at the stress of the situation.

"Good girl. Have a good night. Get to bed soon." He walked out.

"Will do." I replied.

Wow. Jacob Black. Coming here? Tomorrow will be one interesting day.

I woke up around 9am the next day. I quickly showered and dressed. I had decided to do some laundry, but as soon as I picked up my laundry basket the doorbell rang.

"Bella! Jacob's here. I'm sending him upstairs to you. Billy and I are leaving now."

"Ok." I shouted back downstairs.

There was a tentative knock at my bedroom door.

Swiftly, I opened my bedroom door. Standing before me was the infamous Jacob Black. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His black hair cascaded to a stop around his shoulders. His dark brown eyes peered at me with curiosity.

"So Bella. You didn't tell me that our fathers were best friends."

"Actually I didn't find out until yesterday." I uttered truthfully.

He shrugged his shoulders, "So apparently you're my babysitter for today."

"Why do you even need someone watching you? Are you seriously gonna go destroy the neighborhood or something?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "Not that I haven't thought of that, but my dad doesn't trust me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be selling drugs in our school parking lot." I said teasingly as I backed up into my room to sit on my bed.

Jacob followed me and sat down in a heap on my floor. He rolled his eyes, "I had my reasons for doing that."

"Enlighten me."

"You wouldn't understand." He diverted his eyes to my window, gazing at the threatening cloudy sky.

Anger quickly rose in me, "Why wouldn't I understand? Cuz I don't do drugs?"

His eyes landed on mine, "No not at all. I don't do the drugs. Just sell them is all. I have personal reasons for that though."

"Oh." I had assumed he was a druggie.

What was so important that a person had to sell drugs? I couldn't stop my mind from trying to come up with logical reasons, but I couldn't find any.

"Please Bella. It's too complicated to get into. Just know it's for a valid reason unlike what most of the stupid people in this town will tell you."

"Well…" Taking an easy step off of my bed, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

We trailed downstairs to the TV. I opened the cupboard under the TV, "What movie? Comedy? Action? Romance? Horror?" I peered in the semi dark square to see if any titles caught my attention.

A certain maze like title caught my eye, "Hey want to watch the Labyrinth?"

"What's that?" Confusion crossed his face.

"A crazy movie." I laughed.

"Alright. Crazy is good." He planted himself on the couch.

I slipped the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. Soon we were both busting up laughing from the English sounding caterpillar, Hoggle, and all the other strange characters in the movie. I looked over at him in the middle of the song Dance Magic Dance. It was hard to tell whether he was in awe or in horror of this strange song. I could not contain my giggling at this.

" What?" He turned to look at me.

Taking a deep breath, "Your face."

"What about my ruggedly handsome face?" He struck a pose.

"You're so full of it." I tossed a pillow at him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I could do this song so much better and I wouldn't have to wear such fucking tight pants doing it."

I looked at him skeptically, "Yeah right. David Bowie kicks ass in this song. No one else could look as deranged as he does and sound good doing it."

"Yes I supposed he does have the deranged look going for him." Jacob muttered quietly staring thoughtfully as David Bowie threw the baby up in the air for the monster to catch.

A smile graced his features, "You remind of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do." He sang along with the movie.

That was it. I was rolling on the floor, cracking up. Tears nearly flew down my cheeks as he started dancing to it. He wasn't bad, I decided. In fact he was pretty good. I sat up, sobering up quickly as I watched him dance.

I let out a small gasp as an idea hit me.

Jacob turned to face me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "You dance?"

He shrugged, "When I was younger, my mother stuck me in dance class so I would have something to do. To be honest, I like singing better."

Hold up. He can dance. He could help Edward and me come up with a routine for the Senior Showcase.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He had refocused his attention on the movie again.

"Could I ask your help with something really important?"

"Uh…sure?" His brow knitted together.

"You said you danced. I'm doing my Senior Showcase with Edward and we seriously need some help with choreography. Could you help us?"

He pondered for a moment, "How are you with singing?"

"Huh," I was so confused. How did we get from dancing to singing? "Well I guess I'm ok. Why?"

"Well…if you could help me practice for my showcase talent, I could totally help you and Edward out."

"Ohmygosh Jacob! You are a life saver!" I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

He chuckled, "Glad we could help each other out."

We settled back in to watch the rest of the movie.

The weekend flew by and before I knew it, it was Monday after school. Detention slip in hand, I walked into classroom 121. I glanced around at the few people in the room. Some were reclining in the desks while others sat on them. I sat down in one of the back rows. Suddenly the door opened sharply and in walked Mr. Edmundson dragging Jacob in by the scruff of his shirt.

"Sit." Edmundson ordered with the voice of God.

Jacob meandered to the desk next to mine. He pulled up the hood on his sweater as soon as he sat, but not before I caught sight of his red cheek.

"Jacob! What happened?" I tried to reach him to see how bad it was, but he pulled away.

"Don't worry about me." He smirked.

"Mr. Black and Miss Swan. Please refrain from talking. This is detention, not social hour." Edmundson stared us down from the front of the classroom.

I blushed, but brought out my notebook and a pencil. I proceeded to write Jacob a note.

_Jacob what happened? _

**This? This is nothing. You should be more worried about what happened to Taylor Viterelli. **

I stared at the note wide eyed.

_Taylor Viterelli? As in the principals son? Holy crap!_

**Yup that Viterelli**

_But why? I mean I know he's a pompous asshole, but did do or say something to you?_

**You could say that. Of course he's not in a position to be talking at the moment**

_Damn! You must have taken him out!_

**Haha. Seriously. No one insults my mother and gets away with it.**

Taylor insulted his mother? Wow.

I notice Jacob motion for the paper back.

**Apparently he also saw me go over to your house on Saturday. He was asking me how you were in bed.**

_Fucking dick! _

**Don't worry. I got in a good one for you too.**

_My hero_

**I try**

_That makes me so pissed! WTF is wrong with him!?_

**He's an idiot. His brain is his dick.**

I could barely contain my laughter. I glanced up at Edmundson who was making his way over to us. I hurriedly shoved the note under my notebook. Edmundson extended his hand to me. I looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Edmundson?"

"Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" I tried to feign innocence.

"You know what." He reached under my notebook as I tried to hold it down.

He managed to yank it out of my grasp.

"What is this? A love note?" He looked unimpressed.

I heard a couple of sniggers from some of the others sitting in the class room. Edmundson crinkled it up into a ball and tossed it into the trash. He walked up to the front of the class, pulled out another paper and scribbled on it.

"Miss Swan. Please come here."

I pushed up out of my seat and walked up to the front.

"Yes Mr. Edmundson?"

"Detention. Wednesday after school. Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson." He handed me the detention slip.

Who knew such a thin piece of paper could weight so much. I felt like crying. This was the second time within a week. I scuttled back to my seat. I could see Jacob giving me a sympathetic look from the corner of my eye. 4pm soon rolled around and Edmundson set us loose upon the world.

"Hey Bella?" Jacob called me back from my own little world.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"Can I come over? Billy's working late and I know he'd rather me hang out with you than do whatever else I could be doing."

"Sure, but I don't have my truck. We're gonna have to walk."

"The fresh air will do us some good." Ironically as he spoke the sky broke free and it began to pour.

He laughed sheepishly, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

"Ya think?" I pushed his shoulder, laughing.

We walked past the parking lot with our hoods up, talking and laughing.

"Bella!" A voice called to me.

A silver Volvo pulled up next to me. As the window rolled down, I observed Edward with strange look on his face.

"Need a ride?" A strained smile pulled at his lips.

I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be enjoying whatever Edward was going through.

"Yeah man! Thanks." Jacob walked around to the passenger door, opened it, and sat down comfortably.

Edward glared at him. I parked myself in the backseat, vaguely aware of the tension in the front seats. I wiped my dripping hair back into a ponytail and blew out air in frustration. This was going to be a long car ride.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yay! What a hella long chapter. Lol. Please review. I smiles!

"You remind of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do." Haha. I'm gonna go watch the Labyrinth now.

Mithras151 Editor's Note: Mr. Evil Bastard reporting =) As usual iluvbb put in some pretty strange and incredulous things which only makes the fic funnier. Oh, and please review, it gives me leverage to make her write more. And after 50 I get her soul, so that helps =D


	7. Of Phones and Phonies

Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoring this fic. I feel special. Lol. So…I just read another couple of awesome books (Random searches in the library). Bad Kitty by Michele Jeffe, hella funny, and Candy by Kevin Brooks. Both are very good books and I recommend them to you.

Sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters out. I'm taking an accelerated course for Biology. I have to study like no other. Lol. I have not forgotten you all. I had an onslaught of ideas yesterday while I was studying. I don't know what I'm still talking. Here's Ch. 7!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Of Phones and Phonies

I was grounded. Stranded in an omish, dateless (who exactly would want to date me, I have no idea) existence. Charlie looked exasperated when I told him I had detention again. Unexpectedly, he gave me a smile.

"I hear Jacob is getting back on track."

"He is?" I was unaware of any progress that he had made, despite the fact we were becoming good friends.

"At least according to Billy. Although he has detention for the next two weeks for hitting the principal's kid, Billy says he did it as an honor thing."

At least I wouldn't be alone in that torture chamber.

"Anyway Bells. Jacob will be staying with us next weekend. Billy has to go the hospital to get some things checked out. Carlise wants him to stay overnight to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Ok."

He turned to leave for the living room, but not before calling over his shoulder, "No more detention Bella."

Trust me I am not planning to get any more detention. I trudged upstairs; exhausted from the high levels of testosterone in the car I rode in today. I found Jacob sitting on my bed, flipping though a magazine.

"You know, you get yourself into an awful lot of trouble. How am I supposed to get you on the right track?" I teased him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and ignored my comment, "Hey you want to practice with me this weekend? I need to find a good song."

"Sure. I'll just have to convince Charlie to let me use the computer. I've been grounded for an indefinite period of time. Probably until the day he passes on."

Jacob chortled quietly, "That's pretty rough. I'm always grounded. We can be grounded together."

"Yay!" Oh the pain of groundedness.

A week had passed and another Friday rolled around. I could not wait to get out of school. Apparently since Jacob and I had been seen together more often than not, it appeared we were becoming close. I'm talking in the way skinny jeans stick to your legs on a hot summer day close. No offense to Jacob. I just didn't see him that way. He was more of a brother to me; a brother that was constantly getting me into trouble. I was going to smack him silly the next he drags me into another one of his shenanigans.

The rumors weren't the only things causing my stress levels to hit the roof. Edward had been acting really weird ever since my first detention. I was going to have to smack him silly too if he didn't straighten up.

I was waiting for Charlie to drive in with the police cruiser, when Alice's yellow Mustang flew around the corner, screeching to a halt in front of me.

She rolled the window down, "Get in." She commanded.

"Alice you know I can't leave. Charlie would personally see to it that I was thrown out a window to be run over by a car."

"Bella," She whispered dangerously, "You better get your ass in the car before I make you."

"But Alice-." She cut me off.

"No buts Bella."

I sighed, "You're gonna get me killed. I'm so taking you down with me."

I slid into the passenger seat.

"You need to talk to Edward."

"Is that was this is about?" Yup I was a rebel without a cause. So dead.

"Yes. He's been acting like a 'tard. All mopey and angry all at the same time! It's fucking annoying."

She pulled into her driveway with ease, next to a notorious silver Volvo. I sighed and shook my head.

"Go," She glanced up to the second story where all the bedrooms were, "He's in his room."

I took the stairs two at time. I was anxious to know what the hell was wrong with him. I silently opened the door that led to his room. He was lying askew on his unmade bed.

"Edward?" My voice was too quiet. Damn it Bella. Man up.

His head lolled to face me, "Bella?"

He quickly jumped up from his bed to stand in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked perplexed.

"Alice." I stated simply.

"Ah." As if that solved anything.

"So why are being a ''tard' as Alice calls it."

"A ''tard'?"

"Retard." I rolled my eyes.

"I was unaware that I was."

"Well you are. You're like a female with your mood swings."

Suddenly his phone rang. He glanced at it before sending it voice mail.

"Who was that?" I was suspicious that it was something I wouldn't like.

"No one." His phone rang again.

"Are you going to answer that?"

He shook his head, sending the number to voice mail again.

"Tell me what's going on Edward."

"There's nothing going on."

"There obviously is. I've noticed it and so has Alice. So just spill."

"Are you dating him?"

I was taken aback. Who was I dating?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No. Actually I don't. Enlighten me."

"Our favorite drug dealer." He spat out bitterly.

My eyes narrowed, "Listen here Edward. Listen really good cuz I'm only gonna say this once. It is none of your business if I'm seeing someone or not. Stop being all jealous."

"I'm not fucking jealous of anything. I just want…" he was cut off by his phone again.

"Answer the fucking phone Edward." I yelled out of frustration.

"No! It's not important."

"Why do you even care what I do? It's not hurting anyone!"

"It might hurt you!"

"You don't know anything Edward! Try to stay out of things you don't comprehend."

"Bella he's been Juvi three times already! Doesn't that tell you anything?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly.

"It tells me that he's a troubled guy that needs some help. I can give him that help."

"He's a druggie!"

I think if steam could be emitted when people are angry, it would be flying out my ears, "You shouldn't assume anything Edward."

"I'm not assuming."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." I yelled over him.

His phone rang yet again.

I snatched the phone out of his hand and flipped it open, "What!?"

That was probably a bit too harsh. I tried to simmer down. Well that was before I heard a feminine voice, "Who's this?"

"This is Bella. Who's this?"

"Victoria. Edward's girlfriend."

My jaw dropped as well as the phone. Edward hung his head in shame and I booked it out of his room and down the street.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oh the drama! You know you love it. Sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer.

So I was listening to some music that helped with this chapter:

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston

Let's Make This Last Forever by Mitchel Musso

Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson

Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood

Take Me Away by Christina Vidal

How Long by Ace

Hope you liked it! Review please. They make me happy!

Mithras151:

REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! Do you know how hard it is for me to get this person on track? But she loves reviews, and they make it easier for me to coerce…er…convince her to write. So review please! =D


	8. Icy Meth

Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Some of you had a couple questions about Jacob. All will be further explained in this chapter. If it doesn't…well then I guess PM me cuz I didn't do a good enough job. Lol.

Playlist for this chapter:

I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

Breathe Into Me by Red

Broken Strings by James Morrison

Long Way To Happy by Pink

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Icy Meth

JPOV

The cool wind whipped around my sleeveless arms. I glanced at my boss, Sam. He looked about as anxious as I felt. He glanced at his phone, expecting the buyer to call, I guess.

Fuck. It was cold. I desperately wished I was anywhere but here. I caught sight of a crappy black Honda roll around up out of the corner of my eye. Finally! They could buy their stuff and I could get home. I saw two tall, skinny white boys get out of the car. They couldn't be much older than 20.

"Hey," One of the guys called over to us; rubbing his hands together for friction, "It's cold out here."

He glanced at the graying clouds as he sauntered over to us.

"You're late."Sam stated coldly.

The other guy looked nervous, "Yeah. About that. Traffic was terrible coming from Seattle. Why the fuck are you selling in this shit hole?"

"It may be a shithole, but it's a nice shithole." I grinned.

"Whatever man. You got the stuff?" The first one asked, lowering his voice.

"You got the money?" Sam countered before I had time to answer.

"Sure, sure." The first guy reached into his pocket and pulled out some rolls of twenty's.

I held out my hand. They placed the cash in my palm as I reached for the bag I was standing in front of.

"Enjoy." I smirked.

They nodded before inspecting the bag of methamphetamine I had just given them. Satisfied with their purchase, they took off in their crappy car. I turned to face Sam. He was busy counting the money into different piles. Once he was done, he handed me a stack of twenties and fifties. I tucked it in my pocket. Looking up from the sound of a lighter clicking, I saw he was lighting a joint he had just rolled. He looked calm for a moment. All the anxiety usually written on his face had faded into oblivion. His coarse brown eyes became fixed on me.

"You want some, little man?"

I chuckled at the nickname he had given me when we had started working together a few years ago. Ever since Billy had first gone into the hospital for that stupid check up.

"No thanks. I don't do that stuff."

"That's right. I forgot. You're a good kid, you know that Jacob? Go take care of your old man."

Uh-oh. He was starting to get all sentimental on me. Time to get out of there. I turned to leave, but not before Sam called my name.

"Jacob?"

I sighed, "Yeah Sam?"

"You know out of all my sellers…I would never turn you in."

"I know. Thanks Sam."

"Oh and Jacob?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Sam?"

"Don't let this job rule your life. You get what you need and get out. Got that?"

I nodded and continued walking. Trust me. I did not want this job any more than the next person, but it brought in the money when my dad and I really needed it. Billy had cancer. Cancer. Those evil little rebel cells in his body were causing me to lose my dad slowly, but surely.

I stopped walking.

Wow. This was the first time I've admitted to myself I might actually lose him. God damn it Jacob Black! You're not losing him!

I continued my walk. I decided to take a short cut to my house. It took me by Cullen's house.

I had to get over to the hospital to pay that bill either today or tomorrow. More thoughts took over my mind, but all were discarded as I saw Bella nearly kill herself trying to get out of the Cullen's house. Curiosity took over. I started to walk towards her, but stopped when I got close enough to her to see tears flying down her red cheeks.

Well…this can't be good.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please review! I think I'll have another chapter out by this weekend. A two for one special! Lol. Bio is almost over so I'll have way more time to get stuff out to you guys. Cheers all around! Yay. My editor is happy. Been yelling at me since last week to another one out. Well you can't yell anymore cuz their getting two chapters this week. What now! Lol.

~Mithras151

Oh…Make no mistake, my dear, I can still raze quite a fuss. Why stick to two when you can just as easily manage three, hmm? As you can tell, dear readers and reviewers, I fully intend to drive our dear author into the ground – and then some. Anyway, please read and review (reviews = more leverage for me). =D


	9. Mr Black and Ms Swan

Yay! I got this chapter out fast. You can thank my editor for that. My editor helped study for my bio test. I felt really good taking it. More so than my other tests. SO…as appreciation for his help, this chapter is coming out today.

By the way I'm reading Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. So funny. Read it you have some time.

Playlists:

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

Runaway by Pink

Big Girls Don't Cry by Frankie Valli

U Rock My World by Michael Jackson

Bad by Michael Jackson

Don't Wake Me by Love and Theft

Funhouse by Pink

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dr. Black and Ms. Swan

OW!

I almost sprained my ankle as I tried to high-tail it out of the Cullen's house. Surprisingly, my cheeks felt wet as I lifted my hands to my face. It was then that I realized that I was crying. I, Bella Swan, was crying over the fucked up Edward Masen. What the hell was wrong with me?

I can't believe I ever thought that I had liked him. I groaned internally when I remembered that we had almost kissed. Twice! I'm such an idiot.

In my hurry to get out of the house, I almost ran into Jacob. Literally.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, "What happened? Who do I need to beat up?"

I just stared at him for a moment, like a deer in headlights. Before I started sobbing into his shirt, that is. Like I said, fucked up. I should be nominated for the world's most pathetic person.

I felt Jacob stiffen as I clung to him. And as quickly as he had frozen, we were suddenly moving through the backyards and side streets. Suddenly, we came to a stop in front of a barn like house in the middle of a small grassy meadow. By this time, I had stopped crying. I followed Jacob up to the front door as he pulled out a key and opened it for me. He quietly motioned for me to follow.

I stepped through the doorway into the once empty house. I looked around and saw an old worn out couch in the living room. It was attached to a kitchen and some stairs, which I assumed lead up to the bedrooms. Jacob sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him quietly.

"What happened?"

I shook my head. I was so embarrassed to be crying over a guy that I wasn't even _with_. It was disgusting.

"Bella just tell me." Jacob said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I sighed, "Edward. He has…he has a girlfriend."

He arched an eyebrow in disgust, "He has girlfriend? Tanya?" He guessed.

I shook my head vigorously, and some wispy strands of hair from my pony tail fell in my face, "No. Some random girl named Victoria. I answered his cell phone and…" I just let the thought trail off, unable and unwilling to finish it.

Jacob seemed to understand, and yet remained quiet for some time. I opened my mouth to say something more, but the sound of keys jingling at the door distracted me.

The door opened to reveal Billy and Charlie. Charlie wheeled Billy through door, not having seen me quite yet.

When he finally laid eyes on me, his eyes widened, "Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at school."

He quietly took in Jacob's and my proximity, eyes thoughtful as he stared at the two of us.

"I was, but Jacob brought me over." I stuttered, trying to find the words to explain what happened.

"Well it's a nice surprise to finally see you." Billy spoke up with a smile.

I nodded with a strained smile in reply. Faking happiness has always been harder than it looks.

"Well are you ready to go home?" Charlie's eyes pierced mine, searching for answers.

"Sure," I turned to Billy, "It was nice to see you again."

"Come over anytime. I know Jacob always looks forward to seeing you."

"Yeah, thanks Dad." Jacob rolled his eyes as walked to stand by his dad.

"Wow Billy. You sure know how to talk to the kids." My dad jumped in.

"Hey! I'm hip with the kids." Billy defended himself.

My dad laughed, "Sure, sure. We'll let you keep thinking that. Come on Bella. Let's go."

I followed Charlie out to the police cruiser. We rode home in silence. It was like my own personal hell. All I could think about was how Edward had a girlfriend. He didn't even have the decency to tell me about it.

Charlie parked the cruiser in the driveway and got out to unlock the front door. I was glad to finally be home. I walked to the fridge to see what I should make for dinner.

"So…" Charlie left the ambiguous statement for me to fill.

Curiously, I whirled around to face him, "So?" I asked, not exactly sure what he was getting at.

"You and Jacob? I thought you and Edward were becoming an item."

My temper flared instantly, "Is that what you thought?" I asked snappishly.

"That's what most of the town thinks?" He replied a bit defensively, raising his hands in the universal sign for peace.

"What?" I screeched as I stalked towards my father like some sort of enraged beast.

"No need to get so upset Bella. I'd just like to hear it from the horse's mouth instead of the rest of the town." He explained quickly, backing up as he did so.

"Nothing's going on with any guy, Cha- dad." I muttered as I calmed down and took a few deep breaths.

"Really?" He asked a tad bit too hopefully.

"Really." I said with a glare.

Good lord. What is with this town and gossip?

"You'd tell me right Bells?" Charlie looked fidgety.

"You'll be the first to know dad." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Good." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I sat down at the kitchen table and placed my head on it with my arms encircling it.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

For the next few weeks, I ignored Edward as best I could. He seemed to be everywhere. I couldn't even have a proper conversation with Alice without him appearing out of nowhere. The senior showcase had been nagging at me for a while. I was unsure whether I should continue to do it with Edward, or do a solo piece. Then again, I'm sure Jacob could always help me with something. He could sing while I dance…I'm sure he'd be good at figuring that type of stuff out. He does coordinate drug drop offs all the time, after all.

I had just about had it with Edward when, during lunch break on Thursday while I was in the library working on homework, guess who popped out of one of the isles? Edward-frickn-Masen! Not only that, he actually had the gall to sit across from me.

"So, do you have this innate ability to stalk people?" I whispered venomously.

"I just want to talk to you, but you won't even give me five minutes." A flash of annoyance passed over his face.

I snorted in indignation, "I wonder why?" I practically snarled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I started packing up my stuff the second his damnable ass had touched his god-forsaken chair. He stopped me from putting a book in my backpack. "Go fuck yourself." I spat at him as I yanked my book out of his grip. I briefly thought about smacking his still-too-good-looking face with it.

He made a face before following me out of the library. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I'm serious Edward. Leave me the fuck alone!" I practically yelled at him. The library fell deathly quiet. Even the librarian, who looked like she had been about to reprimand the two of us for making a scene, just stood there.

"Let me explain Bella. Please! Then you can go on pretending not to know me if you want."

His eyes looked pained. Damn me and my bleeding heart.

"You have five minutes." I seethed, already staring at the ticking hands on my watch.

He gave me a small smile, "Victoria is NOT my girlfriend."

"Funny. She said she was on the phone." I interrupted, less than amused.

"Bella." He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry. _Please_ continue." I said in exasperated tones.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I said she's NOT my girlfriend. Before I moved to Forks, I lived in Alaska. Victoria and I dated for a while, but I broke up with her. She was crazy! She'd call my house at all hours of the day, asking for me, wanting to know what I was doing. She even tried dressing me to match her outfit a few times. She'd burst into tears if I wouldn't come with her to the nail salon. The final straw was her planning out our wedding. I had had enough of her insanity. So I told her we were done, but apparently to her we weren't. She would follow me everywhere."

"So that's where you learned to be such a Grade A stalker," I muttered mutinously, chaffing at having to endure his sob story.

Edward gave me a level look and continued as if I hadn't spoken, "It was getting to be too much to handle, so my parents decided that I should come live here with my aunt and uncle, where she couldn't find me. But apparently she found my new cell number as you found out."

I stared at him, unwilling to say anything. What could you say to an incredible story like that? I wanted to check it with Alice and Emmett to see if he was telling the truth.

"Bella? Say something?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Ok." I stated simply.

"Ok? That's it?"

"Yes. Ok." I proceeded to walk away from him.

Edward kept up his pursuit, "Look Bella, I know you don't believe me. What can I do to get you to forgive me?"

"I don't know." I answered without turning to look at him.

I didn't even have to see him to tell he looked crestfallen. I continued on down the hall until I saw Jacob waiting at my locker for me. We walked off together. That was when I finally turned to look back at Edward. His lip twitched at the sight of us together.

"Persistent, that one." Jacob whispered in my ear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

My my. Did anyone suspect that's why Edward moved to Forks? I did! Lol. J/k. More drama coming soon. Maybe a catfight, maybe some dancing, maybe singing, and "maybe far away or maybe real nearby. He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightening his tie." Whoa. Annie moment. Lol.

Please review! I smile and laugh at some of them.

Mithras151

When I first started reading this, I thought I had accidentally picked up _Pride and Prejudice_.

"'Mr. Mason, your behavior has been quite deplorable. It is all very upsetting. And it is my considered opinion you should go fuck yourself, good sir' Miss. Swan said as she rode side saddle on her chestnut horse towards her country mansion."

I was a bit afraid, but it's all fixed now. And remember, more reviews equals more leverage which equals more posts! =D Thank you for taking the time to read and review.


	10. When It Comes Around, It Knocks You Down

Thank you everyone who's been keeping up with Beautiful Dance. You all are lovely people! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites.

So I made a deal with my editor that if he would give me some sugar I would give you guys chapter 10 and 11 this week. Another two-fer week. Do I hear a round of applause? Yeah only in my head right? Lol.

I finally finished Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. So funny. Now to appease the little kid inside me, I'm reading the Wizard of Oz. I'll get back on the grownup book train soon. I'm thinking The Hunt for Red October.

Anyways….On with the story.

Playlist:

Right Round by Flo' Rida

Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson

After Tonight by Justin Nozuka

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When It Comes Around, It Knocks You Down

Jacob had had a good laugh over Edward's expression and sob story once we were far enough away. We walked into my house later that day, threw our stuff down on the couch, and proceeded to raid my refrigerator.

"So Bella," Jacob took a sip from his glass of water.

"Hmm?" I choked out through a mouthful of goldfish crackers.

"Have you decided if you're still gonna perform with the dickhead?"

I rolled my head back, before looking Jacob square in the eye, "I have no idea. I'm still pretty upset over….everything. Yeah, I don't know."

"Well you know if dickhead proves to be an incompatible partner, I'd like to perform a duet for the senior showcase."

I thought about this offer. Singing wasn't exactly my stronghold, but I wasn't **terrible** at it.

"What song were you thinking of going with?" I asked curiously.

"I still have the two songs you gave me, and a few more I added to the list."

He rummaged in his backpack and found a crumpled up piece of paper. He straightened it out and gave it to me.

It read:

_No Boundaries by Adam Lambert_

_Next in Line by Meese_

_This Boy by James Morrison_

_Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

"I like James Morrison. Have you heard his song Broken Strings?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "Could be a potential song if we do a duet together."

I was liking the sound of this more and more.

"Let me know what you decide soon. That way we can start practicing." Jacob sat back down in the chair next to me, continuing to ravage the only bag of potato chips in the house.

Later that night, I lay in my bed thinking about Jacob's offer and what Edward had said. I sighed, not knowing which one to pick. Sitting up quickly, I padded over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I dialed the one person who I trusted the most. Alice Cullen.

She picked up her phone after a ring and a half.

"Hey Bella!" She squealed.

"Hi."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. You and your jail partner still alive?"

I assumed she was talking about Jacob.

"Yes we're alive. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just thought you would have been grounded even more with the amount of detentions you've racked up because of him."

I rolled my eyes, "Very much grounded, but I haven't had as many detentions this week."

She scoffed at me, "Pssh, this week. You never would have gotten half as many detentions if he wasn't….well maybe you would have. Seeing how you landed on Britney Morris after falling down the stairs last week."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I cried out indigently.

"Of course not honey. You and I know that, but she doesn't." Alice said soothingly.

I shook my head, "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You wanted to talk about Edward, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked in a low voice.

"I know many things." She giggled.

"What am I thinking?" I asked trying, to keep my voice from slipping into the giggles.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, "I'm not a mind reader for crying out loud."

"Yes…well," I cleared my throat, "So about Edward…"

"Go on."

I paused for a moment, "He told me why he moved here."

"I know."

"And I…wait you know?"

"Go on Bella."

"I…well I just wanted to know if it was the truth."

Alice stayed quiet for so long I thought that she had hung up.

"Alice?"

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Yes?"

"Yes he's telling the truth. He moved here to get away from his ex girlfriend, Victoria, whom I heard you had the pleasure of talking to on the phone."

"Yeah… I did."

"I know it sounds really far-fetched, but you have to give him another chance. He didn't mean to hide anything from you Bella."

I slapped the palm of my head to my forehead, "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright I'll give him one more chance, but if he fucks anything else up I'm not doing the senior showcase with him. And you can tell I said that."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I had to hold the phone away from my head to protect my ears from Alice's screech of, "Eeeeeddddwwwaaarrrdddd!!!!"

There was some shuffling around before the soft and smooth melodic voice of Edward Masen floated to my ear, "Bella?"

"Edward?"

I heard Alice shout in the background, "Tell him yourself."

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm….I'm giving you another chance."

"Thank you so much Bella. You-"

I interrupted him, "Edward just know this. If you fuck anything else up, I refuse to do the senior showcase with you. I'll do it with Jacob."

"Bella," He stated seriously, "I have nothing else to hide from you."

"Good. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Practice after school?"

"Sounds good."

And with that I hung up the phone. I sighed before flopping back onto the bed.

Stupid Edward. Stupid me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well not too much drama this chapter. We'll see what my crazy mind comes up for the next chapter. Lol.

Last essay for English class. So excited. Except for the fact it's a research paper. Those are never fun.

Anyways…..please review for reviews make me happy.


	11. To Kill A Wolf

Alrighty here is Ch. 11 peeps!

Playlist:

Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry

Lorelei by Styx

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

To Kill A Wolf

A few weeks after that fated call, Edward and I were on the right track to perform for the senior showcase thanks to some help from Jacob. Edward was becoming increasingly rude whenever Jacob was around. He would hardly smile or laugh during those times with the three of us. It was getting fucking annoying.

I was glad for the day I could take a break from the overly increased levels of testosterone that had been invading my house. I came home from school that Thursday and practically threw myself on the couch. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for a nap. However, the obnoxious ring of the house phone foiled my plans. I got up slowly, grumbling to myself that whoever was calling would pay. I wanted blood from the person the other end of the receiver. Or better yet, their life.

"Hello?" I mumbled out.

"Hey Bella." I heard the rushed words of my father as I put the receiver to my ear.

Of course Charlie would be the one to ruin my nap. I'd get him later. No dinner for him. I smirked slightly at the image of Charlie's emaciated body.

Edward's attitude and my lack of sleep were undoubtedly the causes of the evil streak, not that I cared.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Billy was rushed to the hospital a few hours ago. Jacob is going to come over to the house. Can you give him a ride to the hospital?"

My eyes widened, "Of course. Anything else I can do?"

"Just hope and pray for the best."

"Ok."

We hung up after that, all evil thoughts being quickly banished by the unfortunate reality of Billy's ill health.

I had had no idea that Billy was sick. Poor Jacob. I wondered how he was taking this.

My thoughts were interrupted by pounding at the door.

Quickly, I picked up my feet to answer the door, expecting to see Jacob. Instead, I came face to face with Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me curiously, "Is this a bad time to visit?"

"Kind of." Jacob called, pushing Edward aside to get into the house.

"Excuse you," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jacob threw his bag on the floor before running out the door again, but not before grabbing my wrist.

"Sorry Edward. I gotta go." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to you later. Bye Edward." Jacob yelled this time, taking his position in the passenger seat while I jumped into the driver's seat of my truck.

I sped out of my driveway as fast as I dared, leaving Edward with a shocked expression that quickly degenerated into one of open envy. I rolled my eyes. He would learn what was going on eventually.

We arrived at the hospital in record time, despite my slow ass truck. Jacob burst out of the passenger door before I could even turn off the engine.

"Jacob! Wait!" I took off after him.

By the time I caught up with him at the waiting room, I was completely out of breath. I nearly collapsed on the very floor beneath me.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice shook me out of my reverie and prevented me from taking refuge on the floor.

"Yes?" I gasped out, hands on my knees.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I was," I gulped in some air, "running after Jacob."

"Oh. Alright."

After gaining my breath back, I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind, "What happened to Billy?"

"Billy has cancer, Bella."

"Cancer?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes. He has melanoma. It started off in his skin, but a little piece of it moved to his spine. They tried to remove it a while ago, but it almost killed him. That's why he was in a wheel chair. It paralyzed him from the waist down."

"Oh."

"And today, Henry Clearwater found him collapsed on the floor, unable to move his upper body. He actually fell into a coma a few moments before you got here. He's headed into surgery right now. They think it's moved up to his brain."

Unable to talk any more, I took up the nearest seat. I looked up at my father and, for the first time in my life, I saw what looked like tears in his somber eyes.

A commotion in the hallway distracted me from this amazing phenomenon. Jacob was being dragged out of one of the rooms and was yelling, "You promised he would get better! You fucking promised! How could you do this to him?"

I stood up quickly and raced over to him, "Jacob. It's gonna be ok. He'll make it through."

Jacob stopped for a moment before continuing to decimate everything in his path, which included me.

"No it fucking won't, Bella! The fucking doctors just told me that he's probably gonna die. I worked so damn fucking hard to get good medical care for him. Hell! I was incarcerated for it! They can't do their fucking jobs right!"

I let what he said wash over me. He sold drugs to get money to pay Billy's hospital bills.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I didn't know."

"Shit. Nobody knew. Who's gonna believe a drug dealer?"

I nodded, feeling bad all the same. He flopped down on the carpet with his eyes cast downward. I took a seat next to him. We sat like that for almost two hours. Jacob was getting antsy. He took to pacing around the waiting room. When a doctor came out to the waiting room, Jacob nearly pounced on him. The look on the doctors' face told us all we needed to know.

"No! You guys are fucking shitty doctors! Let me see him!"

Two big beefy security officers scurried down the hall to help control Jacob. Jacob struggled with all his might, but to no avail. When he realized this, he sank to his knees with tears running down his cheeks. I had no idea how to help or comfort him. I felt Charlie put an arm around my shoulders. Tears pricked at my eyes as I watched my friend struggle with his emotions on the floor of the hospital. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rubbed his back, hoping that my empathy at knowing what it was like to lose a parent would somehow reach Jacob without the need for words.

"It's gonna be okay Jacob. I'm here for you. My dad's here for you. You're not alone in this." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him nod and finally hug me back. He broke the hug a while later.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"About what?" I asked softly.

He sighed, "About life. How I'm gonna live. I can't afford to live in that house myself. Billy's funeral…" Jacob trailed off.

I caught Charlie's eye and he moved toward us taking up his fatherly role, "You'll live with us Jacob and I'll handle Billy's funeral arrangements."

"But Chief Swan, I can't do that to you guys."

"We've got a spare bedroom. It wouldn't be any trouble at all." I rushed out.

Jacob took a deep breath, "Well, if you're sure that I won't be bothering you."

Charlie kneeled down to his eyelevel, "As long as you promise to stop selling drugs."

"I'm done."

"Good." Charlie stood up to take care of the necessary paperwork.

I turned to Jacob, "Wanna go to your house to grab some stuff?"

"Yeah." He gulped.

We both trudged out of the hospital to my truck. It rumbled to life and we headed down the road to his house. I pulled into the field where his house was located. I waited silently in the car while Jacob gathered all his keepsakes before heading off to my house.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed a silver Volvo awaited my presence.

Damn it. I had been hoping to avoid this tonight.

I let Jacob into the house and showed him the guest bedroom, where he would be sleeping. As soon as he was situated, I wandered outside over to Edwards car. I tapped on the window lightly, making him jump. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked furious.

"Is he staying at your house now?"

"Why does it matter?" I sighed.

"Let me think…because he's a druggie."

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Bella stop being so naïve. He's a fucking drug dealer," He grabbed my shoulders, "When are you gonna get that?"

"Take your hands off me." I spat out dangerously.

He removed them quickly, "I'm sorry Bella. I must be coming off as an asshole, but he's not a good person."

"Yeah you are being an asshole. You don't even know what happened tonight."

I turned on my heel and stalked towards the house, however, I was deterred by Edward grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"Bella please don't do this."

"Don't do what? Help a friend? Oh wait, you wouldn't know what a friend was if it hit you over the head and smelled like chocolate."

I walked away with him hot on my heels. I started to run and had almost made it up to the first step on the front porch, but not before he grabbed wrist. I felt my body twist almost unnaturally and me falling. A loud pop followed by blinding pain enveloped me. I let out a shrill scream of pain. I took one glance at the source of the pain.

It was coming from my knee.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oh nose! More drama and another injury. Will this be the end of Bella's dancing career? Will Jacob and

Edward ever duke it out? Tune in to find out. Hehehe…..

Please review!!!

EN:

So…tired…

Anyway, after no small amount of effort (and sugar) this chapter is proudly presented to the readers of fan fiction dot net. I say this because, apparently, the site won't allow actual URL. Be that as it may, I thank you very for reading and reviewing, and hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed editing it.


	12. It's Alright, It's Ok

Thank you all who review and favorite my story. I love seeing the reviews and stuff pop up into my mail. So my fall semester has started up again. I may be a little bit slower getting chapters out, but they will get out. Rest assured. Lol.

Not reading anything at the moment. Gotta find a good book.

Playlist:

Knocks You Down by Keri Hilson ft. Kanye West and Ne-yo

Never Say Never by The Fray

Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

Look What You've Done by Jet

Best I Ever Had by Drake

No Scrubs by TLC

Breathing Slowly by Crossfade

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's Alright, It's Ok, So Don't You Bother With What I Do

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

I could barely breathe. I could barely speak. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to scream. I vaguely heard sound of heavy footsteps coming toward me. The sound of someone yelling, "What the fuck did you do to her?!" somehow filtered through the white haze of the pain.

Edward seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. Jacob walked furiously toward him and grabbed the phone away from his ear.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

"Are you deaf? What did you do to her?"

"Look! We were just talking and I tried to grab her attention because she was walking away. I don't know if she tripped on a step, or if she just turned on her knee the wrong way. I was asking my uncle to come over here to look at her knee before you took my phone, ass hole."

"You fucking pansy! Take responsibility for your actions!" Jacob pushed Edward back.

"Don't you fucking touch me, druggie." Edward seethed.

The next thing I knew they were both rolling around in the dirt, trying to kick the shit out of each other.

My patience was beginning to run low, as was my pain tolerance.

"Both of you are fucking chicken shits! Will one of you get off of your feathery ass over and help me up?!" I screamed up at the both of them.

This seemed to shock them into a stupor. A few tears splashed over my lashes. Then very next moment, the both of them got up, pushing each other out of the way, to get to me. Edward reached down first to pick me up first, but Jacob knocked him out of the way. This only made Edward angrier, and he pushed Jacob out of the way harder than Jacob had pushed him. Yet again they continued to try and kill each other. A moment later, I heard a car pull in on our gravelly driveway.

"Boys!" Another male voice made it presence known.

Edward and Jacob stopped mid-roll to look for the source of the voice.

It was Edwards' uncle, Carlisle. The passenger side door opened shortly after. Out of the car stepped the most gross, most brain dead boy I knew to walk this fair Earth: Mike Newton.

I shivered involuntarily as he made his way over to me.

"Mike! Help Bella inside the house. I'll take care of these two monkeys."

I was in too much pain to resist Mike's help. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlise grab Edward's and Jacob's ears and wrench them off the ground with his new prizes. Even after I entered the house, I could hear them yell, "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Mike helped me over to the couch. He propped up my knee with several couch pillows.

"Mike?"I groaned out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Doctor Cullen's protégée. All my parents doing. They want me to be a doctor, but I want to dance. Possibly on Broadway!" He ended dramatically.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke…er…rather sang, "Remember. Remember. Remember my name!"

"Newton!" Dr. Cullen's voice snapped through the air.

Mike stood erect at the sound of his voice, "Yes sir?"

"What have I told you about singing on the job?"

"Sorry sir. I was having a Fame moment, sir."

"Yes. Well…whatever. Get some ice for the poor girl's knee, for pity's sake."

And with Carlisle's command, Mike ran off toward the kitchen.

"Now Bella," Dr. Cullen gently touched my knee, "Let's see what we have here."

After some hmming and hawing, he finally spoke.

"Looks like you've dislocated your knee, and strained some of the adjoining tendons and ligaments in your knee cap. It could've been a lot worse, considering your previous knee injury. You'll need to stay off of it for at least 6 weeks. Maybe longer. You might want to consider another option, besides dancing, for the senior showcase."

I just nodded my head. I didn't want to think about dancing at the moment.

"Is everything okay in here?" I heard Charlie call from the doorway.

"In here, dad." I called.

Charlie walked cautiously into the living room.

"Bella? What happened to you?"

Carlisle turned to Charlie, "As I was just explaining to your daughter, she's dislocated her knee. She'll need to stay off of it for at least six weeks."

"Oh…is that why those two thick headed monkey's are sitting in opposite corners of the room contemplating their navels?"

"If you're talking about my nephew and Billy's boy, then yes. I found them wrestling outside your house."

Charlie rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the two boys.

"I'm just going to leave some pain killers here for Bella and get going."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He set them on the coffee table, within arm reach for me.

"Edward!" Carlisle turned toward where Edward was facing the wall.

"Yes sir?"

"Out the door. I'll meet you at home."

Edward looked at me and nodded hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry-" He started.

"Out!" Carlisle demanded.

Edward turned around and marched out the door.

"Newton…"He trailed off after catching a glimpse of Mike dancing in the kitchen. Carlisle looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Newton…just get in the car." Carlisle stalked out the door, taking long deep breaths.

Mike ran after him, stopping only long enough to hand me a glass of water.

Later on that evening, after Jacob and Charlie helped me up to my room, my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and dragged it out. I squinted at the screen with my tired eyes to see was calling. The name Edward was scrawled across the screen. I rolled my eyes as flipped open my phone, "Yes Edward." I yawned.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty sore, but those pain killers your uncle gave me are really working."

Edward chuckled, "Feeling a little loopy?"

"Not yet." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Well Bella, the reason I called was because I wanted to apologize for my rash behavior earlier. I truly didn't mean to be an ass. Or hurt you knee. God I feel terrible about that."

"Yeah you were being an ass."

"Can you forgive me?"

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"Please let me make it up to you."

"How?" I asked curiously.

He paused, "Let me take you out. To dinner I mean."

"Dinner?"

"Yes dinner; a meal usually eaten at night."

"Hey! Keep that up and I may say no."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"It's ok. And I accept this dinner apology fashion. Thing."

"Good. It's a date. Is next Friday night at six good for you?"

"I suppose." I sighed as my eyes fluttered close again.

"Get some rest. I can tell you're tired."

I laughed, "No shit Sherlock."

"Night Bella." I could hear a chuckle in his voice.

"Night." I breathed out.

I barely closed my phone before I let sleep overtake me.

The following week had been exhausting. Charlie wanted to put me in a wheel chair so I couldn't hurt myself further. Jacob was all for it until I gave him my death glare and threatened to beat him with a stick. He then convinced Charlie that I would be fine using crutches. I was ready to smack both of them silly by the end of the conversation.

Friday finally rolled around. I hobbled into the living room to see Jacob sitting on the couch with his head in hands.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

I hobbled closer to him, plopping done next to him.

"Jacob?" I whispered quietly.

I tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched. I sympathized with him. I had been pretty much in a catatonic state for a few weeks after Renee died. Jacob had been going through the motions all week just because he had had to. Life had been terribly unfair to him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"Fuck," He whispered, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel like everything I did was for nothing. I wasn't worth shit."

"It was worth more you think. Although I don't condone your method of making money…you probably gave him a few more years to live."

He grunted in response.

"Jacob," I grabbed his hand causing him to look at me, "You were Billy's pride and joy-"

He scoffed at me, "Yeah. That's why we fought so much."

"Do you really think he would have made the effort to fight with you if he truly didn't care?"

"Guess not." He sighed.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this. He'd want to see his trouble making kid grow into a fine young man."

"He'll never get to see that." A tear slid down his cheek and he averted his eyes. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes too. It was heart breaking to see him so broken.

"Don't say that."

"Why the fuck not? It's true!" He spat at me.

"Cuz he will see it. As long you keep his memory around, he will."

Jacob didn't respond at first, "I'm a piece of shit. Here I am moping around when you can hardly get around. Do you need anything?"

I studied him hard to see if I should confront him about changing the subject.

"No. I'm good. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll make something for us."

"Ha!" I laughed for a moment before becoming serious, "I don't think so."

"Bella…" He said condescendingly.

"Jacob…"I replied back in the same tone.

"Just let me make something."

"And risk a potential fire in my kitchen? Fat chance."

"Fine!" He surrendered, "Let's order take out."

"Fine with me."

"You pick. I'm gonna do some laundry."

"Okay."

We both went our separate ways in the house. I pondered what we should eat on my way to the kitchen, but something was nagging me from the back of my mind though. I felt like I was forgetting something.

I shrugged it off as undone homework.

I opened the kitchen drawer that was full of coupons for such occasions as these.

Hmm…pizza or Chinese?

I stared indecisively at the coupons in my hand. I shook my head and decided to ask emo boy's opinion. I glanced at my crutches that were leaning against the table. Stupidly, I decided to forgo the crutches and hop my way to the guest bedroom. The door was partially open so I pushed it all the way open and hopped on in, staring at the coupons as I did so.

"So do you want piazza or chi-" I looked up from my dilemma to a boxer clad Jacob.

"Shit!" I yelped out as I lost my balance. I made to grab the door, but failed miserably. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the painful impact which never came. I quickly opened my eyes and found myself in Jacob's arms. I looked around momentarily.

"Oh." I said with surprise.

"Oh?" Jacob repeated confused.

"Oh." Another voice repeated from the hallway.

I turned my head and saw Edward standing there. Jaw flapping wildly in the non breeze.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OOOOHHHHHH!!! Lol. Lots of that going around. Haha. More drama. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did. Hehe.

I'm so excited to see Fame!!! Can you tell? Lol.

EN: More chocolate as payment for the chapter, as usual. We bought a bag full…but I doubt there will be any left for little old me by the time our magnificent author is finished with it. So, as recompense, I would appreciate any and all reviews. They make sure I have to get less chocolate next time to bribe her with. Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing =)


	13. Moments That Matter

Playlist:

I Ran by Flock of Seagulls

Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon

Moments That Matter by Corbin Bleu

Whenever I Fall At Your Feet by James Blunt

What Would You Do by City High

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Moments That Matter

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Edward? What are you doing in my house?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Your dad let me in."

As if on cue, Charlie walked in between us while flipping through the mail. He looked up and his glace flew from Jacob and my awkward position to Edward's flabbergasted frame. He shook his head, "I don't want to know." With that he rushed out of our way.

I gripped Jacob's arm as I tried to right myself from his strong hold.

"That doesn't answer my question as to what you are doing here."

"You don't remember?" He looked crestfallen.

That nagging feeling started to come back to me.

"Was I supposed to do something? Did we have- are those flowers?" My eyes landed on a colorful bouquet of flowers that had been previously hidden behind his back, now hanging limply at his side.

"They were for you. For our date." He said in a small hurt voice.

That was it! The source of the nagging in the back of my head. Edward and I were supposed to go to dinner tonight and I had blown it by forgetting. I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh crap, Edward. I'm sorry. It totally slipped my mind with everything that's been going on."

"Right." He replied bitterly.

"Can we take a rain check on dinner? Jacob kind of needs me."

"Do whatever you want Bella." Edward turned to stalk to the door, but not before doubling back to hand me the flowers.

"Enjoy the flowers." Venom poured out every word.

I stood there staring wordlessly staring from the flowers to Edward's retreating figure.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled after him. I hopped furiously to the front door which he had left wide open.

He was descending the front steps before he turned to talk to me.

"You know Bella. I was only trying to be your friend and protect you from this druggie. He's just using you to get what he wants. You think he's changed, but he hasn't. He'll be back on the streets before you know it. I can't believe I thought you were different."

That got my blood boiling, "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are telling me who I am? Friend? More like an arrogant asshole who thinks he can control everything I do in my life. Why don't you just leave me alone and get a life!"

I hopped back in the house and slammed the door in his face.

The next few weeks, Edward and I avoided each other like the plague. Billy's funeral was also looming nearer and nearer. Every day it approached, Jacob seemed to drift farther away from a social life. What few friends he did have became non-existent.

Finally, the day of Billy's funeral came on a Tuesday. Jacob and I were to go to school and then come home straight away to get ready for it. I smiled at him as I left him at his homeroom class and headed off to mine. As I got to the door, I noticed another body next to me trying to open it. Groaning internally, I knew before I looked that it was Edward. His face held no expression as he held the door open for me and my crutches. I hobbled in to find the dark side snickering at me. You would think after a few weeks they would find something new to giggle about, but no. It was only after I had gotten into the room further that I saw what their giggles held in store for me. Every seat in our home room class was taken except for the one next to Edward. Life hated me. I cursed silently to myself as I sat down next to the jerk. Immediately I grabbed a notebook from my back pack and started doodling. My pen was knocked sideways from my paper by another piece of paper. I glared up at the source of the note. Stupid Edward.

_Bella. I'm tired of avoiding each other. Can we just talk this out? Meet me tonight at the park by the elementary school._

I grabbed my pen and wrote:

_I can't tonight. Maybe another time._

I passed the note back to him surreptitiously. From the corner of my eye I saw him read it before he wrote something down and passed it back to me.

_Really Bella? You're still that mad at me you have to make something up?_

I wanted to smack my head on the desk.

_But I really do have something to do tonight! Me and Jacob are go—_

The paper was grabbed from right under my nose.

"Mr. Edmundson! Mr. Edmundson. Edward and Bella are passing notes!" Lauren whined and waved the note around like a flag.

This day could not get worse.

"Very good. Bring the note here Lauren," He stood and directed his attention towards Edward and me, "I do not tolerate passing notes in my class. If anyone should know that it should be you Miss Swan or have you forgotten your time with Mr. Black in my detention room?"

"Oooo…Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lauren sang shrilly.

"Really? Are we in kindergarten?" I muttered.

I felt Edward's piercing gaze on me as I slid lower in my seat.

I couldn't have been more relieved or worried as I walked into my house. Jacob walked wordlessly by me to his room. I limped into the kitchen to grab a bite before changing my outfit. I contemplated Jacob's actions as I popped a couple of sunflower seeds into my mouth. Maybe he would be better after the funeral. I doubted it, but one could dream. I threw the rest of the seeds in my mouth and made my way up the stairs via my ass. I changed quickly into a black dress. Just as I finished my hair, there was a knock at my door.

" Bella, we're leaving now. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

I hopped to the stairs and slid my way down the stairs. At Charlie's insistence, I threw myself into the wheel chair that lay waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. As Charlie wheeled me to the car, I noticed that Jacob was already waiting in the car for us with his head down. I sighed as I got into the car. We drove in silence. It was eerily quiet even for people who are usually quiet. When Charlie parked the car, I saw an opportunity to give my condolences to Jacob and maybe have him open up to me.

"Hey Jacob." I nearly whispered as he walked and I wheeled myself in.

He gave me a tired smile.

"Bella you don't have to say anything."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need… I'll be there."

"You being here helps a lot." He turned to look at me with a warm look upon his face as he held the door open.

I blushed from the compliment, "You're welcome."

As soon as Jacob entered, he was bombarded by well wishers and concerned friends of Billy. I was pushed to the side by the crowd. Charlie was standing beside me and led me to a seat with a sympathetic smile. Soon the funeral started and people began their eulogies. Last, but certainly not least came Jacob's speech.

Jacob stood uncomfortably still behind the podium. His eyes shifted around the room and finally came to rest on me. I gave him an encouraging smile, seeing as the look in his eyes pleaded for help. He took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"Billy….well he was my dad. I know many of you think I'm some trouble making druggie, but honestly that couldn't be farthest from the truth. I loved my dad…so much," Jacob voice lowered at the last statement, "When I first heard that he was sick, I think my stomach dropped to the ground. I had to figure out a way for us to afford him to get treatment. I tried everything and one day I came across…a friend. That was the day I sold my first pack. I realized that, although it was not the best lifestyle, there was no other alternative to making the amount of money needed to pay for his hospital bills. My dad figured out what I was doing and tried to get stop me. How can you stop trying to give your all for someone you care about? You can't and that caused many fights between us. I refused to stop fighting for him and he refused to stop fighting for me. That night….when he died…I thought I would die myself. He was my only living family and to lose that…well I didn't think I could go on. However, a friend reminded me that although he might not be with me physically, he would still be watching me and be with me wherever I go as long as I keep his memory alive. So I would like to ask all of you here today, to think of the times you've had with my dad. Good or bad, happy or sad. Picture it. Picture him here with us. That's what keeps me going because these are the moments that mean the most to me."

He gave a quick smile before returning to his seat. The owner of the funeral home stood and started telling everyone they were all invited to join us in the other room for some refreshments and good conversation. Everyone started to meander over to the other room. I headed for the other room as soon as the isles were clear. After a half hour or so of busy chatter, I decided to get some air outside. Slowly I made my way out the door into the chilly night air. I wished I had brought my sweeter. I was just about to roll myself out further on the street when a parked silver Volvo caught my eye.

I shook my head. It couldn't be his car. He wouldn't do that. I proceeded to roll myself away when a noise caused me to snap my head up jerkily. I turned my head towards the bushes by the window. As quietly as I could, I approached the bushes. They shifted again. Whatever was in there might pounce on me. I saw a thick branch from a tree that had fallen to the ground. I raised the branch above my head and swatted the bushes.

A strange "ow" emitted itself loudly from it and to my surprise, Edward rolled out clutching his head in pain.

I glared at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? It's a private function. Intruders are not allowed."

He got to his knees and then to his feet while still holding his head. Dizzily, he groped for the wall and unfortunately slammed his side into it. The next minute, a car alarm was sounding loud and clear. The funeral home door burst open and the guest poured out to see what was going on. I slapped my forehead with my hand. Charlie, the last person out, located us and walked a slow march to us.

"Why is it whenever there's trouble you're involved Bella?"

"Believe me I ask myself that all the time." I muttered.

"Mr. Masen," Charlie directed his attention on Edward, "I don't believe your uncle would like it very much if he found out you were crashing a funeral."

"A funeral?"

"This is a funeral home." Charlie pointed the sign above the door that stated Fork's Funeral Home.

"Forgive me sir, but whose funeral was this?"

"Billy Black. I believe you know him as Jacob Black's father."

"His father's dead?"

"Yes. He died a few weeks ago. The night Bella hurt her knee."

"Oh."

"It's why he moved in with us. He has nowhere else to go." I interjected.

Edward's face shifted through a multitude of emotions in a matter of 20 seconds. The sight would have been hilarious if I wasn't so mad at him for judging Jacob.

The crowd was heading back into the funeral home. Charlie left to speak to some people leaving a guilty Edward in my possession.

"Bella…I didn't know."

I turned to him, "Why are you apologizing to me? You should be groveling to Jacob."

And with that, I made my way back inside, but not before giving Edward a knowing look.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I humbly apologize for being so late with this chapter. These last few weeks have been so crazy with school. Oh and I made my school's dance concert. SO that was definitely exciting.

I forgot to mention I've been reading the Vampire Diaries series. The books are so much better than the show. Definitely a must read series.

So Edward finally figured out what was going on. Will he apologize? Will Jacob accept? Where's this cat fight I've been promising you guys? And what's going on with SENIOR SHOWCASE?! Tune in to find out!

P.S. I hate my editor. You hear that editor!? Forcing me to write that Bella wear a dress and use a wheel chair instead of using crutches. You know I wouldn't have worn a dress or used wheel chair when I hurt my knee. You should know editor cuz you were there!! :p

Ok I'm done ranting.


	14. I Heard It Through the Grapevine

Playlist:

Turn Off the Light by Nelly Furtado

It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects

Bulletproof by La Roux

Girls by Beastie Boys

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I Heard It Through the Grapevine

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Edward POV

I had just about had it with Jacob smirking at me in the hallway. As if he knew what was going on in my head. As if he had a secret that would blow my mind. Even the times he wasn't smirking on the outside…I knew that deep down…deep deep down, he was. The little fucker needed to stay the hell away from me if he knew what was good for him.

I glanced up from my undone homework, which remained incomplete due to my internal ranting, only to see Bella making her way to our homeroom door. As much as I tried to ignore her, I couldn't. So like the angry, bitter guy I was, I packed up my stuff and went to open the door for her. I could see her body tense as she stopped next to me. I rolled my eyes and quickly hopped into an open seat. I heard giggling from the maniacal twins behind me. I turned towards them to see what was up, but their faces didn't give much to go on. I looked up to see Bella making her way over to me and that was when I realized the only available seat was the one to my right. Looking at Bella, it was plain to any one the fury that was being emitted. If I could read her mind, I'm pretty sure it would say "I don't want to sit next to that fucking bastard. Stupid ass Volvo owner."

She set her crutches down against the desk and plopped down into the chair. I noticed the avoidance by her doodling. I shook my head and decided to get the apology out of the way. I made quick work of a note and accidently had it hit her pen. Oh if looks could kill….

I stared blankly at Mr. Edmundson as he continued to droan on about something of inconsequential value to my life. I was distracted when the paper I had passed to Bella hit me in the wrist. I opened the fold piece of paper to see her familiar hand writing.

_I can't tonight. Maybe another time._

I stared at the note in disbelief. She was that angry? I didn't think she would be the type to hold grudges, but I guess I was wrong. Quickly, I wrote my response to her. From the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes and write.

Suddenly, I saw a whip of brunette pony tail flash by me over to Bella.

"Mr. Edmundson! Mr. Edmundson! Edward and Bella are passing notes!" Lauren waved the note around like a flag.

I barely noticed Mr. Edmundson talking to us. I'll I heard was that it had been confirmed that Bella and that fucking druggie had something going on between them. Red flashed before my eyes. How could I have been so stupid not to see that they were getting closer despite my warnings to Bella?

Vaguely, through my angry haze, I remembered hearing that she was doing something tonight with him. I would tell her once and for all my thoughts on their supposed relationship. I would see if, as Lauren said it, they were 'sitting in a tree and K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

It would all end tonight.

Silently, my Volvo pulled into the farthest parking spot away from Bella's truck. I had watched Charlie, Bella, and the fuck face enter the tall and dark building wearing black clothes. The reason for their attire eluded me. After making sure no one else was going to exit or enter the building, I snuck over to the bushes and peered over the top of the newly trimmed greenery. There were too many people inside to see anything. I was nearly ready to give up and call it a night, when I heard the creaky doors to the front of the building thrust open.

Immediately, I dove head first into the thick brush and tried to land as quietly as I could, but I could not avoid a face plant into harsh roots and dirt. I winced internally. I squinted through the think leaves only to see Bella. Small branches were snaking their way up my nose so I tried to swat them away. That caused Bella to swivel around in her wheel chair.

"Shit," I cursed silently, "Don't come over here. Don't come over here."

Her wheel chair slowly came to a stop in front of the bush I was hiding in. For a moment I heard nothing.

"What is she doing?" I pondered.

The world came to a startling halt as something large and hard struck my head. I lost my balance from the crouch I was in and unceremoniously rolled out to Bella's feet. Her voice sounded very far away as she yelled at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? It's a private function. Intruders are not allowed."

Oh look. There are three angry Bella's. How exciting. I staggered to my feet; however, the ground seemed to swirl closer to my face, so I reached out for the wall I presumed was right behind me. My sad deprivation of depth perception caused me to lunge through what I thought was a solid object, and smash into an entirely separate real solid object. Pain blossomed in my side as it came in abrupt contact with the wall. As if the pain was enough, the blaring sound of my car alarm was enough to cause a commotion. Charlie stepped over to us with a disapproving look.

"Why is it whenever there's trouble you're involved Bella?"

I barely heard her answer because his gaze was suddenly pointed at me.

"Mr. Masen," He paused for effect, "I don't believe your uncle would like it very much if he found out you were crashing a funeral."

Bella must hit my head harder than I thought, "A funeral?"

"This is a funeral home." He pointed at the blatantly obvious sign above the door. If only I hadn't been trying to play 007, I probably would have seen that, but I was still at a loss why those three were there.

"Forgive me sir, but whose funeral was this?"

"Billy Black. I believe you know him as Jacob Black's father."

"His father's dead?"

"Yes. He died a few weeks ago. The night Bella hurt her knee."

"Oh." Boy did I feel sheepish.

"It's why he moved in with us. He has nowhere else to go." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

Jacob's father was dead? Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone portrayed him to be. That still didn't answer the question if Bella and he were together.

I saw Bella staring at me with white hot fury in her eyes.

"Bella…" I didn't even know where to begin, "I didn't know."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She snapped, "You should be groveling to Jacob."

She turned to go back inside, but not before whipping her head around to give me a look that said, "Do it or I'll beat you with a stick again."

She was not a woman to toy around with. I would get back into her good graces again if it was the last thing I did. But first…there was some major ass kissing to do and his name started with drug- I mean Jacob.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm late posting. I apologize! It was not my fault! Don't beat me with a stick. It was my editor's fault! I had Ch. 13 and 14 ready a few weeks ago and this fool practically died on me.

On a different note…I got some good ideas from my dance concert (which by the way went swimmingly.) for the Senior Showcase. We're getting close! I can feel it. Hehe.

Mithras151: Hello again. Sorry for the late chapters, but I've been swamped with…life… Universities are evil, especially when they've just passed a fee hike. But I digress, this chapter was a bit short at first, but after some extensions, I think our lovely authoress has managed to accurately capture Edward's…rather sophisticated person. (Oh, I am a rather ardent Team Jacob fanboy, in case any of you are wondering. I also would like to take responsibility for having the authoress portray Edward as the douche he really is =D)


	15. Sleepovers, Spiders, and Detentions

I am sooooo sorry my lovely readers. This chapter is soooo late!!!!! I'm ashamed. I should go put myself in a corner to stare at the wall. I'll try to have the next one up sooner.

I'm trying to work around school, some health problems, and trying to have a social life. That's no excuse, but it's just what I'm working with.

I included a quote from Hannah Montana in here (I know I'm so lame. Lol). If you can find it….I'll give you a cookie. Yay for cookies. Also if you can guess the movie that makes Bella sick I'll give you….some more cookies!!!!

Anyways….on with the chapter.

* * *

Sleepovers, Spiders, and Detentions, Oh My!

* * *

I rubbed my sore eyes harshly. I had been studying on the floor of my bedroom for the better part of the day. I pushed myself up off of my stomach and rolled over onto my back. I was about to make my way to the kitchen for some much needed brain food when a loud knock at the front door startled me. I slid down the stairs on my butt to reach the door, but Jacob had beat me to it. He swung it open to reveal a bubbly Alice.

"Bella! Sleepover tonight!" Alice squealed before I even had a chance to form a thought.

"But Char-" I tried to get out.

"Too fast for you. I already talked to him. He said you're allowed to get out of the house just this once."

I shook my head with a small smile at what Alice was able to accomplish, even though I wasn't necessarily certain as to my opinion on the results.

"Oh and Jacob," I heard her speak over my head, "the boys are doing something….uh…manly? You should go join," she said as she waved her hand dismissively at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not. Lemme just pack some stuff together."

"Don't even worry about it. Just borrow some stuff from Emmett and our guest rooms have extra tooth brushes and whatever else you might need." Alice shouted over her shoulder and walked briskly to her car.

"Um…I'm guessing we should follow?" Jacob caught my eye.

"I guess so." I chuckled.

I grabbed my crutches and the house key and promptly headed to Alice's car. I could put some pressure on my injured knee, but not too much. It was good for me to not be so reliant on others but, there was still a lot of healing I needed to do.

"God you guys are slow." Alice said as we shut the door to her car and she sped down the street.

Her tires screeched to a stop on the long driveway of the Cullen house. She waited impatiently at the door for us to make our way to the front step. Once we entered through the door, I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hey guys." She nodded in our direction.

"Jacob! Buddy! Old pal!" Emmett slid down the banister, nearly falling off at the very end, "You ready to go?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Some where we can flex our muscles and be men." Emmett flexed his biceps.

"Ignore him Bella," Jasper rolled his eyes as he and Edward descended the stairs, "We're just gonna go to my house and play video games and then go to the car show."

"Ah….well sounds like fun."

"Come on guys," Emmett whined, "Can we go yet?"

"Yes Emmett. We're going now." Edward pushed Emmett towards the door.

He gave me a small smile on his way out the door. The rest of the guys followed him.

Fucking asshole.

"Bella sit down. We're starting a movie." Alice called over to me, sticking a DVD in the player.

I made my way to the couch and placed the crutches on the side of it. Alice made her way back and jumped on the couch making the room echo. Rosalie rolled her eyes while I propped my feet up on the stool to support my knee.

"What are we watching, Alice?" I asked.

"Wait and see." She chirped and hit play on the DVD remote.

Some music began to play and the credits started rolling. Then music abruptly stopped and an apology note to the viewers was seen on the screen. The note also stated that the writers had been fired. I laughed as I realized she had put on Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Throughout the movie, Alice, Rosalie, and I kept shouting out our favorite lines.

"'Bring out your dead!' 'I'm not dead!' 'You will be!'"

"'Tis just a flesh wound."

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

We were giggling and laughing so hard we nearly missed the boys coming back into the house. They were staring at us like we were aliens from another planet.

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

"You chicks may be hot, but you're fucking crazy!" Emmett yelled out.

"Hey!" We yelled out indignantly.

We watched Jasper slap Emmett upside the head, "Hey! You may want to be single in a few minutes, but I want to keep my girlfriend."

Rosalie snorted, "He's about to be loose his manhood in a moment.

Emmett cringed, grabbed his crotch and ran upstairs. The rest of us howled with laughter at his reaction. I looked over at Jacob. He and Edward seemed to be very chummy with each other. I pondered briefly if Edward had apologized. Not that it would make a difference with me. He was still a pompous dickhead who didn't know his friend from his enemy.

"Bella!!" Rosalie yelled in my ear.

"What?!" I yelled back with limbs flailing in surprise.

"You were spacing out," Jacob grinned mischievously, "We want to know if we can join in on the movie night."

"I don't have a problem with it. It's Alice's sleepover anyway."

Jacob whipped out a DVD from behind his back and made his way to the DVD player.

"Hold on," Rosalie watched with narrowed eyes, "What movie is that?"

Jacob gave us an evil look before pressing play on the remote. Edward took a seat on the floor next to me, I groaned internally. Jasper cuddled with Alice on the far end of the couch. Emmett joined us a few minutes later, putting Rosalie on his lap. Jacob jumped on the couch next to me. Again the evil grin was back. I cringed at the many thoughts as to what this movie could be. Then I saw it. Spiders.

"No. Not happening." I struggled to get up.

"Wait Bella! It's a funny movie." Emmett called over to me.

"Any movie with spiders in it is NOT funny." I fumed.

"Come on Bella. We won't let the big bad spiders get to you," Jacob grinned, "Sit. Please."

I groaned, "Whatever."

I winced as I saw more and more spiders on the screen. The scene that brought me over the edge was where the workers' hose was clogged, and the poor soul decided to suck out whatever it was that was clogging it. When he stopped, he opened his mouth and all these spiders crawled out. I shrieked and buried my head in Jacobs' side, hiding my eyes. I could hear everyone laughing at me. Bile rose up in my throat at the image of the spiders crawling out of the man's mouth. I bolted up out of my seat and hopped to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach and stood up slowly, putting my weight against the sink. A knock at the door startled me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice's voice rang through the door.

"Um…yeah. I don't really want to watch the movie anymore."

"Yeah no problem," She opened the door slowly and walked in, "You sure you're ok? You don't look too good," She put her hand on my forehead, "No fever."

"It was the movie that caused it." I reassured her.

She wrapped her arm around me and helped me out of the bathroom. Edward was waiting outside the door for us.

"Everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"It was just the movie." Alice answered for me.

"Oh," He looked surprised, "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a glass of water?"

"No problem." He bolted off to fetch my request.

"Well…what should we do now?" Jasper asked as we all returned to the living room.

Edward handed me the glass of water and I gratefully took a sip to wash the _wonderful_ taste out of my mouth.

"Let's go toilet paper someone's house!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

We all turned to look at him, "What are you? A middle schooler? That is so 6th grade." Alice reprimanded him.

"You're negative vibe is harshing my mood." Emmett snapped.

"You're negative vibe is harshing my mood." Alice mimicked him causing Emmett to mimic Alice's voice.

I turned to Jacob, "You know there are times when I want a sibling. Then I look at them. All better!"

Jacob snickered at my remark.

-----Monday at school----

I had arrived early that day in homeroom, so I took a seat, relaxing and texting Alice.

"Whatever you said to her must have been really funny," Edward's voice projected through my ears causing me to look up, "She was giggling like mad in the hallway. What did you tell her?"

"You don't need to worry about it." I turned away from him.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Bella….please." He whined.

"I said no."

And with that he snatched my phone from my hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I shouted.

He held the phone high above his head, "Not until you tell me."

"You fucking asshole!" I seethed.

People who were starting to enter the room stood still at the sound of my outburst, "Don't take stuff that doesn't fucking belong to you!"

His expression grew serious, "I'm not trying to be an asshole Bella. I was trying to help you."

"Help?" I was ready to kill him, "You didn't even know what was going because you were too chicken shit to find out!"

"Look Bella I don't want to argue with you. I already apologized to Jacob…"

"And that makes everything all right? Just because, for one minute, you 'tried' to care about someone other than yourself for once?"

"What? I don't care only about myself!" He fumed.

"You could've fooled me."

I barely noticed Edmondson enter the room.

"I've always had your best interests at heart."

"Bullshit! You fucking injured my knee because of it."

"I didn't mean to! It was a fucking accident!"

I was about to respond again, when Edmondson's voice boomed through the room, "Enough! You two! Detention! After school!"

I sat down forcefully in my seat again. I scowled at Edward as he took his seat next to me. I had to be stuck in detention with this prick? Somebody better pray I don't kill him.


	16. AN

Hello my lovely readers! I am deeply sorry I haven't been able to post. My laptop has been in the shop for the last two months so in order to type something up it has been rather a hard situation. I just started summer school so I can get stuff written and posted faster.

On a positive note, the next chapter is written (on scraps of junk paper I might add) just gotta type it up. Hopefully will be posted by the end of the week.

Thank you all for sticking with me and this fanfic. I have not forgotten you all.

Keep on dancing!


	17. Breaking the Habit to Apologize

Hello my fellow readers. So I fail at getting the chapters I promised up in a timely manner. Now that I have my computer back I will hopefully (*The key word is HOPEFULLY*) be able to get chapters out. I apologize and I hope you will all continue to read and dance.

Songs that inspired the chapter:

Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

If I Had You by Adam Lambert

Apologize by One Republic

Breaking the Habit to Apologize

JPOV

We reached Jasper's house in record time. I guess he picked up his demon driving skills from his girlfriend.

Emmett rushed into the house and threw himself on the couch, "Man I love the females, but I can only take so much of my sister. How do you put up with her Jas?"

"Shut up," Jasper grinned and threw a pillow at him, "How do you put up with my sister?"

"Cuz yo sister is finnneeee! I'd tap that every day of the week if she'd let me."

Jasper's face became revolted, "I don't want that mental image!"

Edward and I glanced at each other, not knowing what the hell to say.

"Why…uh…don't we play some games?" Edward suggested hesitantly.

"Bad images." Jasper mumbled, retrieving some games from the cabinet beneath the T.V.

Emmett continued to howl with laughter.

After a good hour of blowing each other's avatars to smithereens, Emmett declared he was hungry.

"Jas, I'm gonna use your computer to order pizza." Emmett yelled over his shoulder while running upstairs.

"No you're not!" Jasper sprinted after him.

Edward and I could hear scuffling and finally a THUD.

"Jasper really hates when people touch his computer." He shrugged.

I raised my eyebrow, but focused on the game again. Suddenly the game paused, "Hey! What the hell?"

Edward muttered, "I need to talk to you."

Well this was a first, "What about?"

"Look, I know this doesn't make up for anything I did, but I'm sorry."

Damn! This really was a first!

"Um…well its fine."

"I just assumed that stuff was going on with you. I had no right to do that." He sighed.

"Dude, don't worry. We're cool." I wanted to roll my eyes. He was such a girl.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Please treat Bella right."

My head twisted so fast to face him, I almost caused myself whiplash, "Huh?"

"Look," He sighed, "I know you guys are seeing each other."

Nearly choking on my own spit, I managed to gasp out, "We're what?"

"You're dating."

I had to laugh at his stupidity, "God Edward. If I didn't know you were clean, I'd think you were on something."

"What are you saying?" Edward's face was scrunched in confusion.

"Bella's like my sister," I shivered involuntarily at the thought of us together, "That's like…..incest."

"So you're not dating?" Realization was dawning on his face.

Face palm moment, "No stupid."

"Oh."

"Why are you so concerned about Bella's well being anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I mean…she's my friend." He stuttered.

"Right…so you like her."

Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes."

"I see." I said slowly trying to decide if I liked this new piece of information in my life.

"Please don't tell her Jacob. I know she doesn't like me that way."

I turned my head towards him. Not like him? The girl was practically head over heels for the boy as much as she denied it.

"Sure thing." I shook my head at the stupidity of the situation.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Jasper meandered down the stairs with Emmett rubbing his head.

"Did you have to smack right there? I've got a sensitive spot right there."

"Oh. Emmett's all sensitive now." Jasper teased.

Emmett glowered at Jasper, but didn't say anything else. He flung himself next to me on the couch where stayed for the next half hour until the pizza came.

He was the first to shoot up and answer the door.

"Food!" He bellowed out, I assumed officially scaring the deliver guy.

Jasper pushed him out of the way to pay the poor guy. He very nearly face planted in his desperate attempt to get away from the house.

Emmett was sated for the next few minutes, eating away. The happy child grew restless soon after.

"I'm bored with the games. Let's go watch a movie."

"What movie?" Edward asked, sounding exhausted.

"District 9."

We all gave him a nod to put it on. To be quite honest, I hated the movie. The plot was stupid and the aliens were fucking pansies.

After the movie was over, we all sat silently for a few minutes.

"I wonder what Alice and the girls are doing right now." Jasper wondered out loud.

"Let's go bug them!" Emmett jumped up.

"We should bring a movie to watch with us. We don't want to watch a frickn' chick flick." I announced.

"Good point." Emmett applauded me.

"What movie?" Jasper asked.

"I have an idea." I grinned.

I walked over to where all the movies where in the cabinet next to the T.V. It wasn't that my intention to scare the girls (that would depend on how afraid of spiders they were), but I thought it would be a good laugh.

"What about this?" I showed the movie to the guys.

"Eight Legged Freaks. Hmm….haven't seen that in a while. I'm in." Emmett declared.

The others agreed too. We all started to car to head over to the Cullen house.

So what do you think? Was that a good enough apology from Edward? What does Jacob think of the whole BellaxEdward love fest that neither one knows about? Tune in when the next chapter comes up!

The Beta is too distracted by his Vampires in Literature class to comment, but he does agree that it would be incest if Bella and Jacob were together. Kind of like our relationship.


	18. Detention's Secrets

Hola lovely readers! Look at this! It only took me a week to get the next chapter up. Lol. Not too bad. Well I won't hold us up.

Detention's Secrets

I stomped, well whatever kind of stomping you can do with crutches and a jank knee, into detention. It wasn't very crowded. I noticed Jacob was already sitting in a seat.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed as I sat next to him.

"Nothing," He yawned, "Yet. Just thought I'd prepare myself."

I opened my mouth to comment, but my better judgment told me to shut my mouth because I really (I mean really) didn't want to know. Any reason he might give might just blow my mind. Never a good thing when it comes to that.

The door opened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward enter. God give me the strength to not beat him with a stick.

"Jacob. Bella." He nodded politely to both of us. He sat on the other side of Jacob. Smart guy. Maybe there would be no need for violence today.

Then my favorite teacher walked in. Mr. Edmondson. To see his face brought so much joy into my life, especially as he was appearing merely an inch from me at that moment.

"Miss Swan, I see you made it to detention with no further injury to your body."

I smiled at his sarcastic humor. Pray I don't kill him too. It would give me such pleasure.

Edmondson walked to his desk and lounged back in his chair. All was quiet for…oh about ten minutes. I heard Jacob counting quietly, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

A large crash was heard from out in the hallway. Edmondson flew out of his chair to investigate.

"This is the part where I earn my detention." Jacob smiled mischievously.

"What did you do?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Something for the good of humanity."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." He sang out.

"Just great." I muttered.

"What's your problem?" Edward's eyes flickered over to me.

"Please don't actually act like you care."

He growled, "But I do care."

I snorted and shook my head angrily, refusing to look at him anymore.

"Real mature Bella. Ignoring me. Nice."

I cannot be held responsible for my next action. I grabbed the closest item to me, which was a binder, and chucked it at him.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?

It hit him right in the head.

He gave me a "the fuck?" expression.

I stood up to give more of a piece of my mind, but Jacob intervened.

"Bella! Sit your ass back down," I plopped back down like a child being scolded. Edward started to speak, but Jacob spoke first, "NO! You shut up! Both of you make me sick! Would you just tell each other that you like each other."

Neither of us spoke so Jacob rounded on us again, "No? Well fine! I'll do it for you. Edward," Edwards' head popped up, "Bella's in love you. And Bella! Edward's in love with you. See wasn't that easy?"

It was so easy he up and walked out of the door. My cheeks burned with a fiery passion. Perhaps it would be permanent. Edward and I didn't dare look at each other for a while. Finally I looked up and spoke, "I don't know what to say."

"Is it true?" He asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Was it true what he said about you?" I wasn't going to talk about my feelings first.

"I asked you first Bella." He sighed out in exasperation.

I gave him a hard look before speaking. Apparently I was going first, "Even if it was true…it's not like it matters. You've been acting like such a dickhead lately that I really don't know what to think of you right now."

"I know and I'm sorry," He hung his head, "Part of the problem was the fact that I thought you and Jacob were dating."

I let out a loud obnoxious laugh, "Jacob….me…..dating…." I gasped out laughing. I slapped the desk.

"Where the fuck would you get an idea like that?" I asked once I settled down from my chortles.

"Really. Just my stupidity acting up."

"The truth finally comes out!" I shouted, nearly busting out laughing again.

Edward even let a small chuckle escape his lips.

However at this, another thought hit me, "How did Jacob find out anyway?"

"Well…he might have forced it out of me after I apologized to him."

"He forced it out of you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well no, but close enough."

I snorted at his attempt to reclaim his manliness.

The door flew open with a loud smack into the wall. An infuriated Edmondson trudged through. Through his grumblings I managed to catch, "I hate him. Stupid fucking kid. Black should be expelled and put in prison."

"Yo Edmondson," Some detentionite shouted, "what up?"

Edmondson's brow furred, "Detention's over people. Don't let me catch you back in here again." He gave me a pointed look.

Thanks Edmondson. Let everyone know what you think of me.

As Edward and I meandered out the door we saw teachers and other faculty members surrounding some lockers. A foul smell was filling the air. It made you want to puke. I now saw what Jacob had done, but I still couldn't figure out how it would be for the good of humanity.

"My son's locker? But what cause does anyone have to hate him?" I heard Principal Vitarelli ponder.

I clasped a hand over my mouth to block my giggles. Yes. For the good of humanity indeed.

Haha! Oh I crack myself up. Still laughing at myself for the stuff the floats around my brain. So next chapter we'll get back to the dancing. For sure peoples! Read and review!

Beta: Review so that I can force her to write more. I already own her soul, reviews are the extra incentive =)


	19. The Best Thing About French Exams

My oh my, this took me a while to get out. Do you realize this fanfic has been going on for a year? That's crazy! Thank you all for sticking with me that long and thank you everyone who just started reading.

Songs:

Whoa Oh! (Me v.s. Everyone) by Forever the Sickest Kids

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me by FOB

Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco

The Best Thing About French Exams

I stretched like a cat on my bed, only it looked a little odd because my injured leg was lifted in the air. I tried bending my knee for the first time in weeks. I could only achieve a little movement without cringing in pain. I sighed before glaring at my alarm clock, which was sitting peacefully on my dresser. Its blaring red lights mocked my artificial love life.

Fucking Edward Cullen. Why did he have to be such a shithead? Life would be so much easier if he jumped off a cliff.

"Urg!" I groaned and threw my confused self back on to my pillow.

"What's with the grunt? You sound like a pig."Jacob smirked at me from my doorway.

"You!" I swung myself to face him, "This is all your fault!"

"What is?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Just… I…er…you…urg…gah! Everything!" I moaned into my hands

He chuckled at my lack of ability to artistically explain myself.

"Bella," His playfulness was suddenly gone, "You know I love you right? You're like the sister I never had."

I rolled my eyes. After his stunt today, it was very debatable.

"Well you have to know, I think you're acting like a child about everything. You both like each other so get off your lazy ass and do something about it."

"I thought you didn't like him." I snapped at him.

"I don't. He's a stupid, pig-headed boy who has his head up his ass. A prick who's being a chicken shit. Just like you."

"I don't know what to do with him." I groaned.

"Fuck him." Jacob suggested.

I tossed my pillow at him, "Ok. In your case maybe not, but you should go talk to him." He conceded.

"I don't want to talk to him. He'll just piss me off yet again. He can walk into oncoming traffic for all I care."

"Hey! I'm not gonna be your personal tissue if he does that. I don't wanna hear 'oh Jacob I never got to tell him I felt!' sniff, sniff," He mocked an unrealistic me, "Stop floating down de Nile and get over it."

He stalked out of my room.

I stared at his number in my contact list on my phone. I REALLY didn't want to do what I was about to do, Jacob's voice echoed throughout my head.

'Call him. CALL HIM!' That damn fucker.

Although, if I were being honest with myself, I was really tired of being angry with him all the time. I wanted it to be as if this shit never happened. It wouldn't be so bad to start something with I guess. I'm not saying I still like him that way, because I don't, but I guess worse things could happen.

After what seemed like an eternity of internal debating, I finally clicked on his name and texted,

_We need to talk. Meet me at my place in an hour._

I pressed send and it was done. Finito. All I could do now was wait and twiddle my thumbs idly.

At 7pm, right on cue the doorbell rang. I glanced in the mirror to fix my hair, but I caught myself in mid arm raise. I couldn't believe I had just attempted to look nice for him. I made my way to answer the door.

"Hey." I pondered where to even start.

"You said you wanted to talk." He gestured to his phone.

"Yeah. Let's go to the backyard."

I hobbled towards the screen, yanking it open for the both of us.

There wasn't much furniture in the back, just a chair swing, so I sat at one end and him at the other.

"Look Edward. We need to talk about what happened today. I can't always be this mad at you. It's rather unhealthy and sadly pathetic. I know what Jacob said was probably embellished for theatrical purposes, but he made me realize I need to move and forgive you."

"Whoa, whoa. Theatrical purposes? Bella, those are my feelings Jacob was referring to. Don't just brush them under the rug."

I let out an angered laugh, "Let's not kid ourselves. How would this even work with us? When you do something stu-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into my own. I grabbed his forearm to steady myself. Everything in my body was tingly, my head was spinning with the surrealness of the situation. Too soon he pulled back, my lungs were gasping for air like I had actually run a marathon.

"I have to go soon. I have a French exam tomorrow." He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I think you just passed." I mumbled, what had I been so mad about?

"I don't want you to be so mad at me all the time either," He whispered in my ear, "I just want you."

I tried to shake the dumbstruck feeling out of me, "What do you propose we do then?"

"Go on a date." He smirked.

"Uh…ok." I small was slowly growing on my face.

"This Friday. You won't forget this time?"

"You won't get jealous this time?" I whipped back at him with a sly grin.

He laughed, "I promise."

"Then I'll go."

He stood up, "I'll let myself out through your side gate."

"Wait Edward."

His green eyes pierced me, "Yeah?"

"As soon as this jank knee is better, you want to dance again?"

His eyes grew wide and his smile nearly blinded me. He reached over and pecked me on the lips. I blinked dazed yet again. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Absolutely!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He reminded me of Alice's hyperness.

"See you tomorrow at school."

"First thing." He said before shutting the gate behind him.

~A month later~

I was back on my feet, nearly as good as new. I was so happy, I felt like I could take on the world…maybe even take it over. Oh so many evil plots.

The happiness was even shared by my boyfriend. Yes. I said it. Boyfriend. Who, at the moment, was walking behind me while I skipped and spun around like a dork on the way to his house. I could hear him chuckling at me and when I looked back at him, there was a shit-eating grin on his face. However it soon faded as he looked at something behind me.

"What's wrong?" I turned to see a girl standing on his front porch talking to Alice.

Alice was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I heard Edward sigh heavily. Could it be the classically insane Victoria? My suspicion was confirmed when she caught sight of us and she shouted, "Baby! I missed you! Why did you leave me?"

She bounded down the steps over to us. She stopped jerkily as I was standing in front of Edward.

"Excuse me. You're in the way of my boyfriend." Victoria snapped at me.

"Is that so? You know most boyfriends don't go to another state to get away from their girlfriends."

Her jaw dropped, "Honey, who do you think you are?"

"Don't call me honey." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is bitch better?"

"Hey!" Edward shouted at her, "You do not call my girlfriend that Victoria. You know good and well that we aren't dating. I don't even like you."

Victoria's eyes flickered over to him, "Don't be silly Eddy-poo."

I gagged. Eddy-poo? Excuse me while I go vomit.

Her evil gaze returned to me with some realization dawning in those eyes, "I know who you are. You're that whore, Bella, that's been trying to get my Eddy-weddy into bed."

"Whore? Well that's a new one. Don't think I've been called that before." I shrugged.

Edward was looking from Victoria to me to Alice to me and back again. He didn't know what to do next.

"Slut." She spat out at me.

"Bitch." I snapped right back.

"Boyfriend stealer."

"Crazy."

"Fake."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

She frowned as she tried to decipher the meaning of the saying.

"Ug! Whatever. Why don't you go back to the dirty hole you came from?"

God what a bitch, I thought to myself.

"Why don't you go to the mental institution you clearly escaped from. Those white padded walls make for good company don't they?"

I seriously thought she was going to go into an Exorcist moment and spit out pea soup while her head spun around.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed and grabbed my hair.

I let a straggled yell of pain and anger.

"Let go!" I shoved my palm upwards toward her face.

I made contact with her nose. A sick crack filled the tension filled air.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

I rubbed my sore scalp. The hand that wasn't holding her bleeding nose was full of brown hair. My hair. Edward's family and now surrounded us. Victoria tried to launch another attack on me, but Emmett grabbed her. She struggled around for a moment before settling on a death glare aimed at me.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me out of her line of fire.

"How did you even find me Victoria?"

"Your parents told me."

"My parents? They would never- did you break into my house again?"

"I'm calling the police." Esme spoke up.

"You home wrecker!" Victoria spat out viciously to me.

I gave Edward a sideways glace. This was who he had once dated? The girl was seriously deranged.

Sirens sounded from down the street. Three squad cars pulled up. Out of one of them, popped out Charlie.

"Bella? Now what happened?"

Well there you go. The cat fight finally came, Bella and Edward finally got together. What will happen next? Even I don't know. Lol.

Ok so I'm addict to this new Degrassi season. I love ECLARE! Did you see the quote? Did you? Lol. Also there's a quote from The Real Housewives of New Jersey (their most recent season). It should be really easy to spot if you saw the fight between Teresa and Danielle.

Please R&R. It makes for a very happy writer and as a belated birthday present for me and my beta. I am older! Ha Ha!

EN: Blah. Review so that I can get pizza and more chapters out of her!


End file.
